


Trouble from Across

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Denial, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Multi, Yonekuni thinks Shirou is cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Maximilian’s birthday, a trip that had been planned for weeks in advance, being sprung on him at the last minute.  Yonekuni’s motives are hidden and Shirou has no clue what’s to happen and the problems that will arise.  Will everything that they go through pull them closer?  Or rip them apart forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If he knew how much trouble the whole trip would be, how much suffering and headache the whole thing would be, Shirou would have insisted on not going. Would have tried to make Yonekuni see reason as to not to go. That he and Yonekuni could take a trip somewhere else. They could have sent Maximilian’s birthday gift via mail or with Kunimasa, seeing as the whole family or rather, most of the family, had plans of flying into London for the older male’s birthday. As it was, he didn’t know of what was to come, sitting at the little restaurant and bar, looking across from him at Yonekuni. Blue eyes flickered from him down to the shared bottle of alcohol and their glasses. The bump of a foot under the table and the nervousness like aura that the blond gave off, uncertainty.

“B-but Madarame-” He caught the flinch at the male’s surname and cursed himself for his mistake, quickly correcting himself, “Yonekuni, I thought you detested traveling so far. Especially to London and who lives here.” He caught the shifting of Yonekuni’s body, a hand reaching down to where he couldn’t see, only seeing the movement of muscles as Yonekuni seemed to move his hand.

“Well, the whole family is going. Only a few are staying behind to take care of the restaurant.” The clink of ice as the blond lifted the glass to his lips and Shirou couldn’t help but eye the strong neck, seeing the fading marks that he had left just the night before and later. “And I, uh,” a slightly dark color to the blond’s cheeks, “wanted to go somewhere with you. There’s something I need to do there as well. So, will you come with me?” A hand held out, palm upwards and he couldn’t help but reach out and take Yonekuni’s offered hand. Despite their table being in range of the fireplace, the reptile’s hand felt cold, the curling of fingers around his.

“Yes, Yonekuni, I’ll go with you.”

The sudden pull at his hand, pulling him over the table. Lips close to his ear and the words of “You can keep me warm in ways that I like it while we’re there.” The flutter in his heart and the rush of heat to his cheeks, it always took him by surprise when Yonekuni flirted with him like that, in public no less and yet, always seemed suspicious. As if the blond was up to something.

A brief but loud cough to the side, a sound that popped their personal bubble and broke them apart. Flushing in embarrassment, he started to pull his hand away, but the sudden squeeze and the heated look his partner gave him had him wanting to squirm in his seat. A glance at the waitress, the disappointed sound she gave as she placed their orders before them, giving him a look and one to Yonekuni before turning away. He couldn’t help the smug like feeling, knowing that the girl had her eyes and hopes on landing Yonekuni. He didn’t show it, though. All he did was nod and turn back towards his lover. He had to bit down on his tongue when the waitress flirted with Yonekuni, had to stop himself from giving a warning sound about keeping her hands to herself.

Another nudge of a foot from underneath, looking up from his plate that the waitress had placed in front of him to see the heat in slitted blue eyes. Swallowing hard, his appetite for food was gone, replaced by a different type of hunger. Glancing from Yonekuni to his plate and back again, he watched Yonekuni pause and the soft sniff, as if the blond was tasting the air. “You’re doing it again,” the low rumble, eyes shifted around and narrowed at those that had been looking his way, “if we were alone, just imagine what I’d do to you.” He caught the twitching of lips and looked down. Flushing at just the images that his mind provided, he didn’t see Yonekuni wave the waitress over. Nor did he hear him talk, only looking up when his hand was grabbed, finally noticing that the food that had been delivered just minutes ago had been boxed up, ready to be taken home and eaten. “Come on, we can finish at home.” The gruff like words were his only warning as he was pulled out of his chair and away from the table.

It had been well over a year since that Christmas party, where their relationship had changed from awkward dating to something serious. The conversation that he had with Kumakashi and Norio, where he admitted that he hadn’t been touched by Yonekuni, was nothing more than a distant memory. On New Years, instead of joining the crowds at the shrines, praying for the upcoming year, he showed up on Yonekuni’s doorstep, bag in hand after being called. The husky voice, deep and sensual, requesting him to come over and he couldn’t help the nervous like feeling that filled him. He wanted to hope that this was the change that would move their relationship to that of lovers.

‘And now,’ Shirou thought to himself as he followed behind Yonekuni, staring at the hand that had dropped his though the look the blond gave him from over his shoulder, ‘it feels like a dream.’ The heavy jacket that the heavyweight had slipped on before leaving the restaurant, a gift that he had given Yonekuni, was the only thing he saw beside the blond hair under the layers of scarves and the hat that covered the top of his head. He didn’t feel the cold, winter night as he kept pace with his lover. Others on the side walk were ignored, nothing more to him than scenery. He learned to not question why Yonekuni had insisted on such a large apartment. One of the bedrooms, smaller than the one he and Yonekuni occupied, stood empty. Had been empty since they moved in. He asked once, inquired to Yonekuni about it. But the sight of the unusually flushed and embarrassed blond had him stopping, never bringing it up again.

Bundled up tightly in his heaviest jacket, one that Shirou gave him. One that he also caught the male wearing from time to time, almost as if to make sure that his scent was deep into the lining of the jacket. Under the layers of scarves that he wore, he hid his smile as he glanced at Shirou as the male walked by his side. He had things planned, an idea that seemed to be perfect between them. An idea, an image and dream that came to him. He hadn’t told Shirou and he wouldn’t, until it was just the right time. An underhanded move that if Shirou found out, he would most like be disappointed in him, angry even. Or maybe shocked? He almost snorted, knowing that the male’s easy going nature could only go so far. Shoving one hand deep into his jacket pocket, he fingered the box that he bought earlier that day.

Fingering a second box that he bought as well, knowing that what lay inside was waiting to be planted into the unsuspecting male. The silence between them was comfortable, neither seeing a need to speak up as they walked, though Yonekuni couldn’t help eye his lover once and a while, liking the way the pink tongue came out to lick at lips. All too soon, the posh apartment complex came into view and to him, just in the nick of time. Not only was the cold soaking through his jacket, slowly sapping what heat he had, the intoxicating scent that belonged to Shirou was calling to him. Taunting and urging him to do what his instincts were telling him to do.

A deep breath and then another, trying to calm himself down while he reached into his pocket. Bypassing the velvet box and the small, white box for his keys to unlock the door to their apartment. The click of the lock, holding open the door and watching his wolf slip past him and into the warmth of their apartment. A sigh of content, closing the door and locking it behind them, watching the light jacket that Shirou wore being shrugged off and hung up. He didn’t have to say a word, watching the heavyweight toe off his shoes and with a look, headed to the bathroom at the end of the hall, next to to their bedroom. Shrugging off his own jacket, hanging it up next to Shirou’s before reaching into his pocket once again, by passing the velvet box once more, knowing that he’d have to pack it later so his lover wouldn’t see.

Fingers curling around the small box, bought at the same store, pure and rare, he was willing to pay the high price that something like this came with. Even if it meant deceiving Shirou. If he was willing to admit to Shirou and others, that he was somewhat reluctant to approach his lover on the subject, he didn’t know how to tell Shirou that he wanted to see him carrying his child. Wanted to see his seed planed and watch the male glow. Not that he’d tell anyone, almost afraid that he would most likely be mocked for what he wanted.

Once he heard the shower turn on, did he pull out the white box, along with a six inch device that came with it. Originally, the small capsule would be placed on the the tip of the device and slipped deep into the person and wait to be planted. He couldn’t do that, Shirou would suspect, ask questions he wasn’t ready to face, to answer and give up his silent dream. Glancing over the scripted instructions and the bold “Warning” caught his eye, telling the user if they forgo the white device like stick and directly slip the larva inside, implantation would be quicker. But the dangers would be much higher. More risks would be open for problems. The sound of his heart beating in his ears, the rush of blood and he told himself that he could do this. If Kunimasa was able to get Norio prepped and ready, he could do the same. Tossing the box, instructions and the white stick like device into the trash, hoping that the canine wouldn’t see what he threw away, he followed the sounds of the shower.

Slipping inside the steamy bathroom shedding his clothes slowly. Each button of his shirt was slipped from each hole, shrugging off the fabric and letting fall to the floor, working on his pants. Once the clothing pooled at his feet, stepping out and away from the small pile of clothing, he cracked the rather large pill that contained the womb worm. The capsule fell away, leaving a rather sticky lump that would soon attach to Shirou’s insides and create a womb that would house and allow their child to grow. Glancing at the heavy shower curtain and down to his hand, tossing away the broken capsule into the trash, his head jerking up when he heard the call of his name over the sound of the rushing water.

“Yonekuni?” The shiver that ran down his back at the sound of Shirou’s husky voice, a dark and wet head peeking out from the shower curtain he had eyed. Curling his hand so Shirou wouldn’t see what he held, giving a twitch of a smile at the inviting look that the male gave him. Joining the wet canine under the hot spray, running his free hand up Shirou’s wet side and around, fingers splayed across a pale back. He didn’t have to ask, knowing that Shirou had taken the right preparations to make sure he was clean. All of his thoughts died, being swept away by the wet, warm hand that curled around him. The warm chest as Shirou turned around in front of him, a nuzzle of a nose to the underside of his chin. The sudden swipe of a thumb against the sensitive head of his cock, his hand shot out, stopping what Shirou had planned. Couldn’t come, not yet.

“Stop,” an order, one that he didn’t like to use and felt a pang of regret when he saw the confusion and hurt in his lover’s gray eyes, “turn around and brace yourself. This time, it’s my turn.”

Under the spray of hot water, Shirou’s movements slow and cautions, almost hesitant as hands were braced on the wall and hips were jutted out, waiting to be touched. Trailing his free hand down once again, joining the water that cascaded down in small, imitation like rivers. Fingertips explored and parted pale cheeks. Dropping down to his knees, nuzzling at one cheek and then the other before his gaze caught sight of the flushed balls. ‘Really,’ he thought to himself, chuckling under his breath, ‘I’m completely taken in by Shirou and his body.” From his position on the ground, gazing up and felt a throb of want when he thought of Shirou as his own.

“Keep yourself braced and spread yourself.”

A requested that waited to be followed. “Let me see you properly.” His voice choked out the last part, a hand had reached back and behind, grabbing one cheek and giving him a view of the small, puckered hole that his cock stretched every time he sunk into Shirou’s body. Swallowing hard, his eyes darted to the small travel sized bottle of lubrication that the canine had started to stock in the bathroom. Shirou must have caught the movement of his hand, reaching for the bottle as a low shudder ran through the heavyweight’s body. The small hole twitching, calling him silently.

Rubbing the pad of his thumb against the clean hole, turning his head to nuzzle one cheek, pausing to give it a loving bite to one cheek before flipping off the cap of the bottle. Upturning the bottle and giving it a little squeeze, watching the slick lube trickle out and down. Slicking up Shirou for the plantation ahead, though the male didn’t know. Setting the bottle aside, rubbing his finger in the lube that clung to pale skin before circling the small hole, pushing the tip of his finger inside. Biting down on his lower lip when he felt Shirou push back against him, forcing the finger as deep as it could go. Slipping the finger free, ignoring the sound of a whine as Shirou pushed back, wanting more and he gave Shirou exactly what he wanted. Pushing the womb worm in with his finger, deeper and feeling the womb worm move off his finger and against the walls of Shirou’s channel. Ignoring the throb of his body, water dripping into his eyes as a second finger joined the first.

Shifting slightly, attempting to ease the ache he felt while his hand reached down to palm at himself. Curling fingers around his flesh and while leaning forward to nuzzle the hand that held on the cheek. Tongue darting out to lick at the taunt fingers, looking up to catch gray eyes looking over a shoulder. Pulling the hand off the cheek and while interlacing his fingers with Shirou’s, he slip back, rubbing against his lover’s body as he moved. Resting his and the heavyweight’s hand against his stomach, as if to cradle what was to be created, his free hand reaching between them and curling around his cock. Catching onto the back of Shirou’s neck, sinking his teeth in and sucking hard, letting go to lap at the reddening skin. The thought of Shirou alone, below him, waiting and wanting him had him briefly rubbing the tip of his flesh against the small and slightly lubricated hole. A push back, eyes glued down to watch as Shirou’s body seemed to open up and accept him. Hearing the hiss over the sound of the water and the though the sound was of pain, he couldn’t stop himself and pulled Shirou back, forcing the male fully onto him.

His hand that he had braced on the wall curled, his head dropping as he clenched his eyes, gritting his teeth and waited for the wave of pain to pass. Breathing deeply, he felt the nuzzle against the side of his neck, mumbles of apologies as the blond pulled back slowly and pushed forward. Dropping his head, gasping out the blond’s name, it was the feel of fingers in his hair, jerking his head back up and onto the shoulder behind him. Movement had him rocking into Yonekuni’s rhythm, pain forgotten as pleasure surged through him. The brush up against his prostate again and again, the hand on his stomach dropped away, trailing up to thumb at his nipples. Sharp pinches had him dropping his hand away, leaning further back against Yonekuni.

A kiss stolen over his shoulder, licks to his chin as arms wrapped around him, pulling him even closer. He could only beg between breathy cries, wanting more.

~

Wincing slightly as he reached for the shower curtain, pushing it away and allowing him to step out of the shower. Grabbing a towel and attempting to dry off, moving and stepping away from the puddles of water that he and Yonekuni left. Slowly and gently, he started to dry himself off, glancing in the mirror and the marks that decorated his neck, his chest before to the open door. Yonekuni had just left minutes ago, after making sure he could stand after taking him. Several times.

Muffling the chuckle and rubbing the sore spot on his back, where the water faucet had dug into his skin when the blond had forced him to his knees, pressing him back against the wall. Of course, at the time, they had forgotten about the faucet. Water from the shower head continued to rain down on them, though they ignored the water in favor of “other activities”.

The flush to his cheeks, he wondered what had Yonekuni so riled up. The reptile was passionate, sure, but he never lost this much control unless something was on his mind. He shook his head, he shouldn’t question to why the blond had taken him so many times. After years of heart break, he learned not to question why Yonekuni would want to take him or why he was with him, only happy that to be with the one he loved. Dropping th towel he held, letting it fall to the floor, he’d pick it up in the morning. The short walk to the bedroom was quick, walking quickly, almost ashamed to walk naked in the apartment. And while he would have been embarrassed, the sight of equally as nude blond, watching Yonekuni pull back the blankets that covered the bed. Hesitating for only a moment, he headed towards their shared dresser, ready to pull out some clothes and dress when the hand on his wrist stopped him.

“You won’t be needed those,” he swallowed by the sound of surprise, the look he caught at the feel of hands on his skin, “I’m going to take you all night.”

~

Though the curtain was closed, what moonlight filtered through gave the room a slight hazy, if dark, feel. He smiled to himself, though he tried to hide it, the only person who could see it was asleep already. Exhausted and most likely would stay asleep for hours to come. He lost track of how many times he took Shirou, he thought to himself as he reached for a pair of loose pants in one of the many drawers of their dresser, glad that Shirou didn’t hear the sound of the drawer being pulled. Having Shirou above him, griding up and forcing his cock deeper into his partner’s body. Or finding that Shirou wasn’t as flexible as he thought, rubbing at a sore back, rocking slowly. It would take several hours, until he was sure that the implantation took. and by that time, he hoped that his seed had taken.

Ignoring the little dig in his chest, the guilt at betraying his partner’s trust and doing what he wanted instead of asking. Shaking his head and by the time that Shirou was exhausted, covered in enough of his marks that there would be no trouble in knowing who the wolf belonged to, full of his seed that he told the wolf of the date when they’d be leaving. Unable to stop the snickers of laughter as Shirou sat upright in bed, making a face before slipping out of bed. With the words “You should have said something earlier, I could have gotten ready.” Shirou had spent an hour pacing the room, making things ready.

Now, hours later, bags packed and ready at the door, Shirou slept. Pulling the blankets up and over bare shoulders, brushing away strands of dark hair back behind an ear, pulling back his hand when he felt Shirou shift in his sleep, murmuring softly before slipping back deeper into sleep. They still had the day before leaving to catch their flight, joining Kunimasa and Noririn at the airport. As tired as he was, he couldn’t sleep and instead, moved through the apartment to the hall closet, opening the door and pulling out the bag he stashed there earlier that week, before he bought the womb worm. The rustle of plastic, the bag containing all the things he was sure Shirou would kneed when he was bound to find out. Freezing his movements, cocking his head, so sure that he heard a noise coming from their bedroom. Shirou couldn’t be up yet, could he? Not when he was sleeping when he left. Shoving the bag back into the closed, hiding the back behind several coats before closing the door quietly.

Feet quiet on the carpet as he quietly made his way back to the bedroom, pausing to turn the heater up just a little more and continued. Another sound, the same one he heard just minutes ago, a groan that resembled pain. Watching Shirou curl under the blankets, the “Warning” flashed in his mind. Standing in the doorway, he ached to comfort and remove the pain from his lover.

He didn’t show his emotions very well, unless it was lust and sometimes, he wondered if Shirou understood the turmoil that was going on in his heart. He was a bastard to those he didn’t like and was only remotely warm to those he did like. And still, the urge to comfort his partner went against his personality, on that he spent his life to staying true to. Impulsive was something he left to his brothers to deal with. But this, this time he moved without thinking. He still stood in the doorway while Shirou quieted down, his fingers clenching tightly onto the door jam. On the edge of his mind, he wondered if he made a mistake. They were barely into their life, going on their fourth year of college. And he hadn’t even asked if Shirou was okay with this, the wolf never really mentioned kids. Sure, he remembered how Shirou’s face lit up when his cousin had twins. But that wasn’t really much of an indication, was it?

He found himself moving away from the doorway, the carpet soft under his feet as he moved to the unoccupied side of the bed. Bracing a hand on the mattress as he leaned in and sat down, almost debating to laying down and his mind made up, laying down on his side while looking at his sleeping lover. The heavy blankets hit away the marks he left on Shirou’s body and he knew he was lucky, to catch Shirou’s heart without even trying. To know and have such love from someone so rare, a love that was unconditional. Swallowing thickly, resting his head on the pillow, reaching to cup and brush his thumb across a smooth cheek. Watching the canine calm down again and sigh in his sleep, snuggling closer until he was close enough to wrap his arms around the wolf.

~

It would be hours later, much later after waking up from what sleep he caught as Shirou dressed. Watching Shirou pull out a scarf and ordered him to bend down, though it wasn’t an order, just a request that he couldn’t help but obey. Ducking his head just enough so his lover would wrap the scarf around his neck and immediately, Shirou’s forest like scent assaulted his senses. Thicker than usual, spicier with a hint that would have had his blood rolling in his veins, if he had plenty of time with his partner. But he didn’t have the time at that moment and though his want was there, he kept himself from doing anything about it and instead, gave Shirou a smile before turning to the door at the loud knocking.

Regretfully pulling away, the few steps to the door and his brother on the other side, hand raised in mid-knock. The scowl the large nekomata wore and the jerk of a thumb over his shoulder. “You ready, Yonekuni?” A look over his shoulder. “Fujiwara?”

Kunimasa’s voice died down, seeing dark eyes narrow over his shoulder and looking behind him at Shirou. That smile and confused look at the expression that his brother wore. The loud honk of a horn from outside, stopping the tension that was building between the two brothers and the canine that stood off to the side.

“Let’s go, taxi’s waiting for you two.” His younger brother sniffed softly at the air as the canine passed by, bags in hand before shooting him a look. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Yonekuni.” A murmur out of the corner of a mouth, low enough so that Shirou, several steps ahead of them, didn’t over hear. “When did you do it? He wasn’t like that two days ago-” The rueful shake of his brother’s head. “Of course, when you went to that jewelry store, you-”

He nodded his head, locking the apartment completely before pocketing the keys and followed. “Yeah. Pretty much the same thing you did, Kunimasa, but this. I, uh-, broke the capsule and directly planted the womb worm.” The uncomfortable feeling in his chest returned at remembering the pain that Shirou went through during the night and into the early morning. Pushing away the guilt that ate at him, he fingered the jewelry box in his pocket before climbing into the back of the taxi, sitting next to his lover who, upon close inspection, still looked like he was in pain.

‘Soon,’ he thought to himself, ‘as soon as I ask him, then and only then I can bring up the idea.’ Looking out the window, his hand longed to reach out and clasp Shirou’s bare hand in his. To tell the male that it, no, everything would be alright. He couldn’t do that now, not without giving too much away. Unable to stop himself, his hand inched so slowly over to the person in the middle, only inches away. The startled silence, only paused for a moment before the conversation picked up again. A reassuring squeeze and the weight against his shoulder, the guilt that he felt faded away only temporary. The drive to the airport, given the traffic of the night and the weather that was currently plaguing the city, was made in strained silence, only being broken up once and a while by Norio, sitting on the other of Shirou and the little one that the lightweight held in his arms. Shirou had fallen into a light sleep only to be shaken awake when they arrived, he held his tongue when he caught the lightweight leaning against Shirou as they climbed out of the taxi.

He didn’t say a word, keeping his lips pressed together to prevent himself from snapping at Noririn, but that didn’t didn’t stop Kunimasa from telling Norio not to touch Shirou. He kept his chuckle silent, amused that Kunimasa was worried that the lightweight would be affected by the wolf’s scent, as if the small jaguar cub in Norio’s arms wasn’t proof enough of Noririn’s loyalty to his brother.

Bags out, paying the driver and watching the vehicle drive off after a passenger pushed their way between the group and into the empty taxi before eying the over cast night sky, thick clouds blocking the stars. With a little thought that maybe it would start snowing when their flight left, he followed the three into the warm and heated terminal.

~

“I still don’t think it was okay for you to threaten him bodily harm, Kunimasa-kun,” Shirou said softly, sipping from his drink before setting the cup to the side, “I mean, it was an innocent mistake, wasn’t it?” The snort and he could only imagine the jaguar shaking his head in his true form, not that he’s seen it.

“You need to lose those rose colored glasses, Fujiwara. Not everything and everyone is as innocent as you think.” He caught the sly glance the younger brother shot his older brother before turning back towards him, shifting the sleeping cub in his arms. “That guy may have tired to pass it off as an innocent mistake to a monkey, but he was all ready to feel Norio up.” An exasperated look at the cat that had the decency to flush and slouch lower in his seat. “In fact, you should ask Yonekuni,” a jerk of a dark head towards the blond returning to the table, a look of frustration on his face, “he should be explaining more of this to you.” Looking down at his cup as he picked it up again, fiddling with the plastic cap, knowing that Kunimasa was right.

“By the way, Fujiwara, how do you feel about kids?”

Children? He hadn’t thought about it too much, at least, not out loud. With being in love with Yonekuni, he thought that children weren’t an option. But since that picnic that summer day, finding out Yonekuni’s cousin had twins, his hopes had become high. “I-I like them, of course, wouldn’t mind have one.”

The smirk on the nekomata’s face and the flush to Yonekuni’s left him curious and suspicious. The seat next to him was pulled out quickly, watching Yonekuni glare over to the place where he had been standing earlier.

“Yonekuni?”

Kunimasa beating him to the punch. “You should join in, Fujiwara mentioned he’d like kids. Probably one that would look like you, yeah?”

The unspoken words between the two brothers, silence growing and the blank look his lover wore. Watching blue eyes avoid his and the dreams that he had only barely started to entertain started to die away. Of course Yonekuni didn’t want kids, not when he could barely stand the male species. Forcing himself not to clench at his chest and show the pain that he felt, he gave a wan and forced smile before the boarding announcement over head. Pushing back his chair, intent on following Kunimasa and Norio when a brief touch to his arm stopped him. The uncomfortable look the blond wore, motioning him to follow, to stay by his side.

“Were you, no, was Kunimasa serious when he said you’d want kids?”

It wasn’t like the blond to be insecure. Or to even ask such a question. He nodded and ducked his head, trying to hide the heating of his cheeks, knowing that he was blushing. “Yeah, I’ve thought about it. I-I mean,” he looked away as he tried to admit what he thought, “A child that would have your coloring and-” He stopped himself, flushing darkly in embarrassment.

He couldn’t admit that he longed to see a blond wolf pup but when he looked up to see blue eyes wide and an expression on the blond’s face, one that he would have to think about later. For now, he reached for Yonekuni’s hand. “Come on, we need to board.” With a gentle tug, feeling those long fingers curl around his, he smiled softly to himself. Joining the two in first class, taking the window seat on the other side. Silently thanking Yonekuni’s family for purchasing the first class tickets as he settled in, turning to ask Yonekuni a question only to stop what he was going to ask. Holding back all the words that raced through his mind at the sight of a flight attendant leaning in too close to Yonekuni. A hand lingering on his lover’s arm, he watched as she excused herself, face paling rapidly at his narrowed eyes. Looking at Yonekuni, watching a knowing smile on lips that he had kissed before leaving.

The low chuckle and words of “You shouldn’t be jealous.” Almost like a pat on his head, he didn’t see the concern in Yonekuni’s gaze, closing his eyes and ignored the slight pain in his chest as well as the prickling like pain in his abdomen. Breathing deeply in attempts not to show any of the pain he was feeling, he stood up and grabbed the freshly laundered blanket that another flight attendant was handing out. Under the cover of the blanket, he rested his hand on his stomach. The sharp pains that had hit him last night, he thought they’d disappeared when he awoke, unsure of what caused them. ‘And now,’ he thought with a grimace, ‘they’re back.’ Grimacing, he curled up as much as he could and hoped that once they took off, he could get some sort of pain reliever.

~

The murmuring of voices, words spoken too softly to follow and understand, the hum of engines low from where he sat, making it even more difficult to figure out what was going on. Rubbing at his eyes, glancing around the dim cabin and seeing those who slept with little problem while he seemed to struggle. A look out the window, touch to the pressurized plastic and pulling it back when he felt the cold chill. Instead of struggling to fall asleep, he actually managed to fall sleep. Leaning back in his seat, he wondered what he was doing, joining Yonekuni on a trip to celebrate a birthday? A glance to his left, the empty seat next to him said many things.

Wondering if Yonekuni was with that flight attendant, the very one that tried to flirt with him earlier. He had seen the desire in her eyes, the same one that all the girls that Yonekuni had slept with during school, when he watched from afar as he held back his love and desire. The murmuring words returned, the same one that he heard and soon, the missing blond returned. In the dim light of the cabin, he caught the faint surprise on Yonekuni’s face.

“Oh, you’re awake,” the creak of the chair as Yonekuni sat down in the luxurious seat, reaching and lifting the large, cumbersome middle armrest out of the way before pressing a button that reclined the chair until it laid flat. From behind Yonekuni, Norio approached all the while carrying the squirming jaguar cub in his arms. The soft, almost shushing sounds before handing Yonekuni a glass of water. An understanding smile before the lightweight retreated, most likely back into Kunimasa’s arms. Shirou caught the look that Yonekuni wore, eyes on his nephew and the wistful smile. The crack like sound and a rattle, he could see the white colored bottle before several pills were placed in his hand.

“These should help with the pain.”

“H-how did you know?” He could only ask, taking the glass of water from the blond to swallow down the pills. To others, they would have taken his calm expression as that of someone of uncaring. With what light he could see with, the down turn of lips and the worry that was evident in his lover’s blue eyes. The faint and tender touch as fingers brushed away his bangs.

“Sleep, Shirou, it’ll be okay.” He longed to rest his head on Yonekuni’s shoulder, to be in bed together. To feel strong arms wrapped around him as Yonekuni comforted him. “It’ll be alright, Shirou,” he closed his eyes at those words, his body being moved softly and slowly and he nuzzled deeply into the pillow he was using, smelling strongly of the blond.

~

Once again, he found himself wondering and worrying. Like a female. Stopping himself from curling his lip in disgust, wanting to make a sound to accompany the feeling, he chose to sigh quietly as not to wake the male in his lap. They were almost to their connection, less than two hours to go and while he slept, fitfully at best, he wanted to sleep some more. The head pillowed on his lap would groan softly, almost silently begging. Pleading for the pain to stop. The animal inside him urged him to curl around and protect his mate. To do what his soul, what he actually was, born to protect and defend his territory. And while he couldn’t curl up and around Shirou, he could scare away the curious on lookers who had woken up and caught a whiff of the scent that Shirou was giving off.

“I didn’t know you were his partner,” a quiet voice commented from his left, looking up to see the woman who tried and failed to flirt with him, “I didn’t even know you had a partner. I should have known, though, the jealous and possessive look he gave me.” The flight attendant chuckled as she passed by, pausing at their seats. While he was polite and friendly, to the point of flirting with the woman he met, he never encouraged them or discouraged him. Being nice to the woman had some benefits, though, up most service. But at that moment, he didn’t care for the way her eyes seemed to linger on Shirou’s body. Lip curling automatically, ready to pull the sleeping male behind him, even though he didn’t have any room to do such. He’d have to stand, getting between his ready to breed mate and the woman who wouldn’t stop looking at Shirou.

“D-don’t worry,” the woman chuckled, waving her hand, “I’m just looking. I normally don’t get to see a lot of good looking heavyweights. Especially ones as rare as him,” a nod towards the sleeping male, “though I’m sure you don’t fancy a quick fuck, do you? Join the mile high club?” The nervous like chuckle, a trembling hand pushing back a strand of hair before a sigh and a muttered “I though not. I thought someone of you caliber would be up for anything. It’s not like he’d know.”

He turned to the head in his lap. “He would know and I won’t betray the trust he has in me for sex with you,” he spoke softly before looking up, “I’m serious about him and while I’m sure you’re a nice woman, I want only him.” He gave her a small smile to take away the sting of words, the sneer like he tone he put in “nice woman”.

A sound of disappointment before a murmured “I understand” reached his ears. He watched as she continued before pausing and turning. “I would be careful when we land if I were you. Dogs are highly prized in Dubai, many would most likely try to court him away from you. Or even try to steal him away. Be on your guard.”

He nodded and looked down at the sleeping male, silently promised himself that he’d protect Shirou. And keep any male and female from sniffing close to his chosen partner. Leaning back and closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep.

~

And just as the flight attendant warned him hours earlier, everyone seemed to descend on them as they stepped into the foreign terminal. At first, it was just a slow trickle as they made their way towards their connection, a bit slowly as both Shirou and Norio seemed to struggle to wake up. He didn’t pay much attention, sleepy himself, it took the sound off appraisal, the feel of being pushed and shoved out of the way along with crooning words in broken Japanese.

“What a beauty you are,” a near purr that could be understood in the thick accent, broken as it was, from the one who shoved him away, “and what a delicious scent.” Dark eyes gleamed, a look shot towards him, one that he recognized as predatory. A smirk, attention turned back along with a deep breath as the foreign man figured out what was going on with Shirou. Dark eyes that gleamed, that had narrowed widened as he grinned. “Oh, how nice. You’ve prepared yourself. Come with me, you’ll make a perfect bride.”

Almost as if he was frozen in his spot, he moved slowly and snapped, grabbed Shirou by his wrist and pulled him sharply behind him, out of the man’s grasp. “He’s taken, so keep your fucking hands off him.”

Lips curling, body stiffening as he rolled his shoulders and stood to his full height, using what he was given, he watched the male drop his hand and eye him with barely hidden disgust.

“So it’s your scent that pollutes his. Give him up, he could live the life of a prince with me. Money and power could be at his finger tips. What ever he wanted would be easily granted.” Slitted, blue eyes narrowed, he opened his mouth to give the man a scathing reply. When he caught sight of a fuming woman behind the man, the look of pure hate at Shirou had him shutting his mouth. Calming himself, his hand reaching out and while ignoring the now bickering couple, the woman ripping into the man, he pulled Shirou away.

“I don’t know how he figured out,” he heard Shirou mutter softly beside him, “I have it suppressed, my soul shouldn’t be out at all.” Gray eyes looked up to him, curious and pleading. Asking silently what was happening to him, wanting to know why. Holding back a sigh, he shook his head.

“It isn’t out at all, it’s-” biting back his words, he couldn’t reveal just yet. Lying, he forced a smile he didn’t feel and told Shirou that he’d tell him soon. Wincing at the lie, dropping his hold on Shirou’s hand and pretending he didn’t see the look of disappointment on the heavyweight’s face. Still, despite dropping Shirou’s hand, the male stuck close, leaving his soul proud of Shirou.

~

Biting down on his lip, chancing a look at the irritated blond as he climbed into the taxi and buckled himself in, listening quietly as the blond gave the driver the address. He didn’t tell Yonekuni that he could fairly understand English, thinking that maybe he could surprise his lover. Heaving a sigh, Yonekuni’s attitude hadn’t changed much, from their layover in Dubai. Hours spent next to the irritated blond, no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get the blond to tell him what was wrong. Being cornered and surrounded, both during the layover and during the flight. That was, until the flight attendant had chased those who hung around away, giving them a sympathetic smile before giving them the privacy that they longed for. A glance at his wrist, the bruise in the shape of fingers decorated his skin when Yonekuni managed to chase off those curious, over and over again. The snapped words and the grimace that the blond wore. The same one he caught his lover wearing throughout the trip before almost ignoring him during the second leg of the trip. And now, his heart squeezed a bit, the tired look in Yonekuni’s blue eyes and th fact that he knew the blond hadn’t slept much. The hesitant apology, he could see Yonekuni’s mind was elsewhere and he told himself to do the best he could to take Yonekuni’s mind off of whatever was bothering.

He didn’t tell his lover that he had woken up during the flight from Tokyo to Dubai, surprised to find himself laying down, his head pillowed on the blond’s lap. Keeping himself still, the feel of a comforting hand on his head, fingers in his hair that left his heart swelling. Of course, something like that wasn’t meant to last, he must have made a sound, the stiffening of Yonekuni’s body while the hand paused. He had closed his eyes and pushed his head deeper into his lover’s lap before drifting off to sleep.

Now, glancing out the window at the passing buildings and scenery, nothing but a blur, resisting the urge to comfort Yonekuni and instead, rested his head on the cold glass. Closing his eyes, letting the movement of the vehicle call into sleep. The gentle rocking and heat of the vehicle had him relaxing to the point that he didn’t feel the gentle hand on his forehead and the whisper of his name.

A hand on his shoulder, slowly shaking him awake. When had he fallen asleep?

“Yone…kuni?” Rubbing at his eyes, looking around the now still scenery.

“Come on,” an urge, taking the hand that was offered, “you pretty much fell asleep as soon as the taxi left the airport.” The carefree grin the tired blond supported, watching the heavyweight pay the driver.

“Are you feeling alright?” He found himself asking, watching Yonekuni’s back stiffen. The blond had been off for th past day or so, acting out from the way he normally did.

“I-I’m just a little nervous.”

The brief confession, he smiled, knowing that Yonekuni had to swallow back his dislike to make this trip. “Come on, Yonekuni,” reaching out and grabbing his bag, “let’s go.” Free hand grabbing at Yonekuni’s gloved hand. Pulling his lover towards their hotel and out of the corner of his eye, catching the warm look that his partner gave him.

~

“So,” he started as soon as the elevators door closed softly with a clink, music softly wafting from the speakers from the ceiling, filling the silence, “when is everyone meeting up for Maximilian-san’s birthday?” He asked, leaning against one of the railings that decorated the elevator. Waiting, the low sound as they passed each floor as they continued to ascend up. The slow blink and the spread of that tired smile, he swallowed and grabbed the hand, being lead out once the elevator came to a stop, metal doors parting revealing their floor.

“Oh, we have plenty of time, Shirou,” warm breath against his ears, “plenty of time.”

~

The large nekomata sighed as the little one finally drifted off to sleep in the hand made crib that his father had bought for them, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge that came with the room while the door to the bathroom opened without a sound, steam billowing behind the small cat. He couldn’t help the tilt of his lips, Norio hadn’t given up taking hot showers, especially when he knew he’d get his “wife” dirty all over again. Biting back a chuckle, after several years together, Norio still hadn’t given up being scared of water. It took him stepping into the shower with the lightweight to get him to actually take a bath.

“It’s all yours, Kunimasa,” the muffled sound, watching the lightweight pull a shirt on over his head. Sharp eyes caught the slight bump on Norio’s waist, watching his lover flush under his gaze. “So, Kunimasa, tell me what’s going on?”

Scratching at the back of his neck, he licked his lips and spoke.

“Well, it’s like I told you, Norio, it’s-” Words fell short, the glare that the cat leveled at him. Karen had been teaching him the look and now, his partner was using it on him.

“You know what I mean, Kunimasa,” Norio really knew how to get straight to the point, “what’s going on between those two? And why was Shirou-sempai giving off that delicious smell?” Sometimes the cat seemed a bit too observant for his own good.

“Well, let’s just say that Yonekuni’s working on catching up to us.” One step and then, another, pressing up against Norio’s back. Arms sliding around the lightweight’s body to cup the small bump that was slowly growing by the day. He could feel the shook in the smaller one’s body, the feel of his partner trying to turn in his arms.

“W-what? Does Shirou-sempai know?”

He only smiled to himself, keeping any and all information to himself.

~

He couldn’t help the uncomfortable feeling that filled him as he dressed for the party that was to be held at the Connaught Hotel, the grand ball room being reserved for his father’s party. Of course, knowing his father’s side of the family, not as well as others would think, the one’s who decided to throw the party, they couldn’t do things halfway. The party had to be grand. The calls he gotten before the trip, his father and grandmother, various family members who wanted to know if he was bringing his partner with him and if, no, not if. Never if. They wanted to meet him. Meet the one he chosen to be with, as picky as he was.

Glancing in the mirror, he grimaced as he expertly folded and knotted the tie around his neck. He hadn’t expected their clothing, formal or otherwise, would be provided. He didn’t have to know how they got their size information, his brother must have been on it as well. He shook his head, never one to be close to the other side of his family and really, how could he? Pretty much stolen away by his mother, having brief contact with his grandmother when his mother deemed it polite enough to bring him alone on several of her trips to England. Easily remembering being left alone while his mother socialized with the blue blood of his family.

A noise from their hotel room, breaking him from his thoughts of his memories. Hiding the smirk like smile that started to cross his lips, he didn’t have to even tray, catching the scent. His water like scent that belonged to him, covering his canine lover from head to toe. Having woken Shirou up hours after falling asleep, his nose picking up what his heart and soul already knew. Hands caressed skin that flushed with passion. Muscles that trembled with tension, waiting for the next movement, the next touch. He couldn’t help himself, giving in to the desire that they both wanted, giving in and taking Shirou to the point that he knew Shirou would think about it tonight and for days afterwards.

“Yonekuni, you ready?”

A neatly combed head poked through the doorway, he could tell that Shirou couldn’t help the nervous look he supported about the party. Though his lover hadn’t taken kindly to David kissing him so long ago, he still shuddered at the memory, on that Shirou tried to so hard to help him get over. No, the heavyweight was nervous about meeting his family. Family that he never really spoken about.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

One last look in the mirror, seeing the guilt that lay hidden in his eyes before checking his pocket for the two tickets for London’s Big Eye. Purchased in advance, before they had even left home. He didn’t trust David in getting him the tickets, not with the older male wanting something from him. Joining Shirou’s side, the velvet box that he bought and brought with him, tucked away in his pocket, joining the two tickets for the ride.

The night had come.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds from the street died down as he and Shirou passed through the lobby, metal doors slowly closing behind those that were entering and leaving the hotel. Handing his heavy coat to the bell boy, taking Shirou’s as well before nodding and guiding Shirou down the hallway. It wasn’t hard to find their way to the grand ball room, following those that were dressed up for a night like this. Beside him, Shirou stood tall and proud, leaving his right hand itching to be placed on his lover’s back, guiding him along the way. But Shirou wasn’t a woman and while he could do what he wanted, he wouldn’t and instead, he lead the male to the grand ballroom.

Elegantly decorated, soft music wafting from inside the room, almost being drowned out by the restless chatter of other guests, he pushed open the door, startling the person on the other side.

“Welcome, Yonekuni.” his father gave him a welcoming smile, one that he rarely got to see from the older reptile and he nodded, giving a small smile in return. Eyes moved from him to his side, looking at his partner and the smile that his father supported grew. “Ah, Fujiwara-kun. Welcome, I’m so glad that the two of you could make it.” A brief sniff and the smile that the older male wore faltered. Eyes much like his own narrowed, lips that were surrounded by hair from the blond beard that his father supported turned down into a faint look of disapproval. movement, watching Shirou cock his head and look back and forth between them.

“Thank you both for coming,” he could hear the strain in his father’s voice and the look that Maximilian shot him, “it really means a lot to me.” Blue eyes closed for only a moment before snapping back open and for the first time in such a long time, Maximilian used the authority tone in his voice. “Fujiwara-kun, please enjoy yourself while in London and if you need a guide to the city, Hidekuni has volunteered to help. In fact,” a pause and eyes slide back over him, calculating and telling him nothing of what his father thought, “he seemed really happy to hear that you, Fujiwara-kun, were visiting. Though he wasn’t too happy to hear about you coming with Yonekuni, though.” The warm look that his father gave Shirou dimmed slightly when he turned towards him. “Yonekuni, I need to have a word with you.”

Possessiveness welled up in him when his father waved his younger brother over, two blond heads leaning in, speaking quietly and rapidly. The soundless swallow when Hidekuni looked up and caught his eye. The jaguar held his stare before turning towards Shirou, distracting him and leading him away from them and towards the other side of the ball room. His father stood by his side, watching the two walk away before turning towards him once more.

“Follow me, Yonekuni.” An order given, one that he could refuse to answer and instead of arguing, he took a deep breath and followed his father. Alone against the wall, the sigh and the slightly friendly smile, one he wasn’t expecting, given the order and the worry that the heavyweight had been giving off for the past few minutes. “I know I already said this, Yonekuni, but thank you for coming. It means quiet a bit, though I have to say that I’m actually surprised you came, Yonekuni. With how you feel about David and all, especially with it being winter here.” He nodded, keeping his mouth shut and wondering what exactly his father wanted.

“You’re serious about him, aren’t you, Yonekuni?” His father didn’t bother waiting an answer from him and instead, reached for a flute of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter and turned back to him. “He’s pretty much prepped and ready for you. I always knew that there was a thread of Makio in you. He doesn’t know.” Watching the tilt of a head back and a swallow of the champagne, slitted eyes met his own surprised gaze. How did he know?

“She, your grandmother,” a nod in the direction of an older woman, the very one that was heading their way, “has plans for you. In fact, she had plans to set you up with some of the upper class woman if you hadn’t shown up with a partner tonight. But since you brought Fujiwara-kun with you, you have a better chance at fending her off.” A moment’s pause as his father looked down at his half drunk champagne before taking another sip and looking up at him. “Do what you do best, Yonekuni. I’m pretty sure that Fujiwara-kun would be most welcome. Just-just don’t let her get to you. She may be old, but she’s a meddler and would just love to shake the both of you up.”

He watched a few people move their way, most likely his father’s friends or maybe they were his colleagues, he didn’t know and at this point, he didn’t care. The look the older male gave him, slowly moving away and leaving him to his grandmother who approached him quickly, almost sensing that he wanted to escape.

“Yonekuni,” the patriarch of the family, the last one with any lingering ties to the royal and reigning family of the country he was in, “I’m so glad you could come. Despite all the attempts I’ve made to get you to visit, I’m was surprised as your father was. Well,” the older woman looked away, as if she was gathering her thoughts, he followed her gaze, seeing it was on Shirou, “I’ve heard of rumors from Hidekuni that you’ve actually settled down. Is this true?” Under the critical eye of his grandmother, blond hair that ran in the family, streaked with gray and eyes that were shades lighter than his own. The look she wore reminded him of the few times he was in her presence when he was younger. The authority and power was enough to put him in his place when he visited, but now, now the formidable woman was now more relaxed. As if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

“Well, Yonekuni? Aren’t you going to answer me?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, turning to look at Shirou, watching the wolf lean a little into his younger brother. The hand that belonged to the young jaguar placed on his lover’s shoulder. Biting down on his cheek, he nodded before verbally answering. “Yes, it’s true.” He wondered how much his younger brother let slip, a quick look at his grandmother, seeing that she had followed his gaze and was now focusing on Shirou.

“I never took you for someone who wanted to be with a monkey. You have better tastes than that, don’t you?” He saw the narrowing of her eyes as she assessed Shirou from where she stood. “I mean, really Yonekuni, you can have anyone you want and you choose a monkey? Well, forget him. I’ve got several girls wanting to meet you, I’ve shown them your pictures.” The click of the shoes as she started walking away and it took him a moment to realize that she was heading towards Shirou and Hidekuni. Striding quickly, coming up to her side and reaching for her wrist, stopping his grandmother from continuing on any further.

“Even if he is a monkey and I’m not saying he is, you have no control over who I can and cannot date. Why do you even care who I date? It’s my decision who I’m with-”

Despite his grandmother’s age, she ripped her wrist free and stared him down, though she was much shorter than him. “I will have no grandson of mine dating a monkey. It’s your job to ensure that your blood line, mine and your father’s is continued. To make sure that it doesn’t die out. You need to do what ever it takes to preserve what runs through your veins. You’ll be better off with one of our kind, preferably one of the girls I’ve picked out for you. A monkey, no matter how nice he is, will eventually drag you down.” In a flurry of power that still made those around them tremble , he watched as the older reptile stalked towards where Shirou and Hidekuni stood. Following quickly, hoping that he could stop the train wreck that was about to happen.

Catching a look that Shirou shot him, both confusion and relief, the welcoming look that the wolf wore, though the male’s gaze broke away to the older woman to stopped in front of him. The cool smile that his grandmother gave before looking Shirou up and down, pausing here and there, watching her curl her lip in amusement and wrinkle her nose in disgust.

“So, you’re the one who caught my grandson’s interest,” he caught the sly look, calculating and cold, “so I thought I’d introduce myself. My name is Eileen Seymore.” She didn’t hold out her hand, only inclined her head while Shirou cocked his head a little and frowned, struggling before speaking in a language that he never heard his lover speak.

“I-It’s nice to meet you, my-” English, proficient enough to fool some people, but he could hear the nervousness behind the timbre of Shirou’s voice and he would have heard more if it wasn’t for the wave of a hand, stopping all words as the smile the elegant woman wore turned into a frown.

“I really don’t care what your name is, well, whatever it is. Though I’m here for my son’s birthday, I’m also here to meet my grandson’s partner. But to find out it,” Eileen struggled to come up with a word and in the end, just shook her head, “I came over to introduce myself to you because I’m telling you to give up my grandson. He’s got a bright future ahead of him with plenty of women that come from the most powerful of families.” He could hear the faint gasp and the paling of his lover’s face. The start of trembling as Shirou’s hands clenched and unclenched as he tried to come to terms to what he was being told.

“W-what? But-”

“His bloodline is extremely important to the family and right now, love shouldn’t even play a part in his breeding and partnering. Besides,” lips curling up in a predatory like grin, one that his father and he had, “a monkey like you would just soil the name that his family carries. Destroying all the hard work that his ancestors worked hard to-” She paused, leaning in towards the male, still with shock and sniffed. Another sniff before look that his grandmother wore melted away. Eileen pulled back rapidly, eyes blinking quickly and her trembling matched that of Shirou’s. She paled as well, hands showed the faint trembling of her aged body, stepping back, almost as if she was trying to get away.

“Why-why didn’t you tell me?” A hiss towards him and Yonekuni could only shrug, the cruelty of his grandmother’s words still echoed in his mind.

“I tried to tell you, but you were so per-occupied in thinking that my partner was a monkey, you wouldn’t even hear or understand what I’ve been trying to tell you.” He took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh, reaching out to clasp Shirou’s hand and giving him the support that he knew the wolf needed. “Grandmother, this is my partner Fujiwara Shirou. We’ve been together for almost four years, since our third year of school. No matter what you say or try, I’m serious about him.” A glance at his shocked lover before turning back to the older woman. “We’ll see you later, grandmother. I’ve, no, we got plans tonight. It was nice seeing you.”

Feeling fingers curl over his, he gave a slight tug and slowly pulled Shirou away. Away from the party and the pain that his relative had created, he never thought that anyone from his father side would cause his lover pain. He could see his mother actually doing something like this, but to think that his grandmother could. What memories he had of her, though few as it was, was that of kindness. As if belonging, accepting. But seeing and feeling the pain rolling of Shirou’s body was something completely different. He shouldn’t have followed his father, should have stayed by Shirou’s side, not liking the look Hidekuni sent Shirou. Concern radiating from his eyes and the look that was sent him, almost challenging. He could say that they were lucky enough not to have drawn attention of the other party goers, giving them whatever privacy the could have in the middle of the part.

Tightening his hand on Shirou’s, the trembling had finally stopped as they made their way towards the large, double doors. Just a hand away, he could push past the doors and into the hallway and he would have, hand out to push the door open when he felt a hand on his arm, stopping him. “Yonekuni,” a look over his shoulder, his grandmother looking as pale and fragile for her age, “I-uh, wanted to apologize for my words. I should have realized that your tastes wouldn’t run for others than aren’t our kind. Bring him by before you leave, I would like to get to know him more.” A slight nod of his head, seeing the regret in her eyes, turning back and away from the party that continued without them, continuing without knowing what had went on.

They could come back and enjoy the warmth, the festivities. Right now, though, he had to undo the hurt that his grandmother had caused with her insensitive and careless words. Out of the corner of his eye, the dark head bowed and skin that had been flushed with warmth and happiness was pale and white, almost sickly. On the tip of his tongue, about to ask Shirou what was wrong, the hand pulled from his hand and the male tore down the hallway quickly, pushing past hotel guests. Quickly following Shirou, noticing that the few that were there to attend his father’s party cast glances to him and the path that Shirou had taken, giving him width berth. The creak of a door up a head, catching the door closing.

Pushing the bathroom door open, glancing around the sinks and seeing it empty, heading towards the stalls. Of all the stalls, only one stood occupied. He could hear a sound that resembled a sob but in the back of his mind, it was the sound of a dry heave. Standing in the middle of the bathroom, hands at his sides as he debated on whether to enter the stall with Shirou or wait for him. He didn’t want to see his lover sick, but the thought of Shirou alone and dealing with the problem that he didn’t even know about had him arguing with himself until he heard a strangled sound that resembled his name. Feet moving towards the only occupied stall, he didn’t have to open it, only stopping when the door opened on it’s own, showing him Shirou’s jacket covered back.

Hand reaching out, gently and slowly rubbing at the tension he felt through the layers of clothing. A glance at the toilet and then away, stepping back and out of the stall to the sink. Grabbing one of the offered soft wash clothes, wetting it with the warm water that immediately started to flow before shutting off the water and heading back to the stall. With a tenderness that he didn’t know he had, he wiped away the sweat off of Shirou’s brow before handing the washcloth to his lover.

“I’m sorry for the way my grandmother treated you, Shirou,” he looked into upturned eyes as Shirou bent over the toilet, holding the cloth against his mouth, “I never thought she’d treat you like this.” Gray eyes looked away for a moment, almost as if Shirou didn’t want to hear what he wanted to say. But when the cloth dropped away, he caught the sight of droplets of blood on the male’s lower lip and the words, spoken so softly and low that he had the strain to hear the words.

“I-I wanted to tell her to stop, to be quiet. How could she decide that I should leave? Should let you go?” The faint sheen of tears that would fall with one blink. “I won’t do what she’s ordering,” surprised at the determination in Shirou’s words, despite the paleness of his body, “I won’t! I won’t give you up because someone in your family doesn’t approve of me.” A shudder ran through the male’s body, watching the canine turn away for a moment, waiting for the wave of nausea to pass. And while Shirou was preoccupied, he chanced down to look, seeing if he could catch the faint glimmer that one would give off when they were pregnant. He didn’t see Shirou turn back, biting his tongue when he couldn’t see what he was searching for.

“Yonekuni?”

His hand cupped Yonekuni’s cheek, turning and lifting the blond head up to look at him “What’s wrong? You’ve been acting strange since before we left Japan. And,” Shirou’s cheeks flushed, remembering Yonekuni’s words, “you said we had plans? What did you mean?” Hiding the surprise as Yonekuni’s cheeks colored a little before the blond pulled away.

“I’ll meet you in the hallway in a few minutes, I’ll show you.” The calm and collected words, not matching with the expression that the reptile was wearing, coloring darkening before he was left alone in the stall. The creek of the door, knowing now that he was alone. Holding back a sound of disappointment at Yonekuni not telling him what he had planned, grimacing at the sour taste in his mouth, he reached out to flush the toilet. The echoing of water rushing away the sickness, he was glad for the upscale hotel, noticing several small bottles of mouthwash and matching toothpaste as well as toothbrushes . Giving him a way to wash away the taste that lingered in his mouth.

Trying to smile, glancing up into the mirror, he looked away at the sight he presented to himself. Skin pale and lip bleeding, he sighed and reached for the brushes and mouth wash, determined not to be unsightly when he met up with Yonekuni afterwards. Biting down on his sore lip, unable to stop the still trembling of his hands, struggling to break the protective cap off both the travel sized mouthwash and the toothpaste, glancing in the mirror one more time before getting to work.

By the time he cleaned up, the sour taste was now gone though his stomach still rolled a little. A few rinses of water and a towel later to dry any stray droplets of water, he was reaching for the door, pulling it open to the familiar creek and seeing Yonekuni leaning back against the wall, arms folded across a broad chest. He never told Yonekuni that he always liked seeing him dressed up in a suite. Just as he liked seeing his lover in comfortable clothes as he laid around the apartment or even the rarer chance of seeing the reptile dressed for manual labor, the uniforms that would stretch across broad shoulders. Sometimes too small, as if on purpose so Yonekuni could flaunt off what he worked so hard for. He loved anything that Yonekuni wore and he kept this to himself as he saw the blond glance his way.

“So, you never did tell me what you have planned,” he offered softly, joining Yonekuni at his side. The corners of the blond’s lips twitched, lips pressing into a hard line and he knew, after years of being close to the heavyweight that Yonekuni was forcing himself from saying anything.

“You’ll find out. Come on, I’ve got the tickets.”

Falling into step with his lover, he hid his surprise when he felt the palm of a hand against the small of his back, guiding him along. Looking at Yonekuni from the corner of his eye, catching his lover looking at him and felt the hand drop away. “You know, you could keep your hand there,” he said softly so that only Yonekuni could hear him, “I don’t mind.” He waited, passing people down the hallway and into the lobby of the hotel. Holding back the disappointment he felt at the silence that he received.

And despite not receiving a verbal answer, he felt the hand returning to his back. Hiding a smile, soft and understanding, he knew that the blond was uncomfortable with showing any sort of display of affections. And he hoped that with this trip, Yonekuni become used to any sort of affections. He was jealous of the girls who got to hold the hands of their boyfriends. The brush of hands against skin, pushing back hair behind an ear. Lost in his jealous like thoughts, automatically taking a jacket that was handed to him, his and Yonekuni’s, the same one’s they handed to be checked before entering the party.

In the cold, winter night, he watched Yonekuni flag down a passing taxi and gave the man the destination before the door to the cab being held open for him. Wondering what the heavyweight had planned, he turned and watched Yonekuni take the seat next to him before they were off. The bright, city lights, calling and enticing those that were visiting to spend their money, to drink and be merry. It was a short ride, stepping out of the vehicle once it slowed to a stop, looking up at the lights that decorated the large ferris wheel that was aptly named named “London’s Eye”. The sight of two tickets being pulled out of a pocket and the enticing grin that Yonekuni gave him..

“How long have you had this planned?” Shirou asked, glancing at Yonekuni and the back up to the large ferris wheel that loomed ahead of them. The bright lights arranged in just the perfect way that it had to be on purpose, romantic. He never thought the blond would do something like this, that Yonekuni would enjoy rides such as this. Looking back at Yonekuni, blue eyes refusing to meet his, he held back the rest of the questions that plagued his mind. Yonekuni would answer him when he was ready, he shouldn’t push for answers. Joining the slowly growing line, he brushed up against his lover, feeling the faint trembling of the blond’s body. It must be important if Yonekuni was willing to endure the cold, despite the heavy jacket and the scarf that wrapped around the reptile’s proud neck.

“Welcome to London’s Eye. You have your tickets ready, I presume?”

Tickets handed over, watching the worker glance over them before giving out a low whistle and looking back up at them. “Man, you really splurged, Mister. A private capsule for the two of you. And,” the man glanced over his shoulder, “you’re just in time too.” The large machine came a slow and silent stop. The door was opened and held out for them, the rush of hot air washed over them and he could only imagine the pleasured sound of relief from Yonekuni. “Enjoy the right, it’s going to be slow and long.” The wink given to him and the glower that Yonekuni shot to the man.

“I should have known that you’d attract others, even in a different country.” The mutter and the look that softened the words that Yonekuni had uttered. The warmth of the capsule was welcoming as he looked out the glass as the machine slowly started to move, bracing himself against a railing, the slight rocking had him moving, following Yonekuni and taking a seat next to his lover.

“Shirou, how long have we been together?”

The question broke the slowly growing tension between them, he hadn’t been expecting a question like that. Never glancing to his left, keeping his eyes on the floor of the capsule as it slowly moved to the time worm movement. “We’ve-we’ve been together for four years or roughly, that amount.” His words lingering in the warm air, he didn’t see the hand reaching for his until he felt a tug. The glove he wore being pulled off and set aside.

“I’ve been thinking about this for some time.” He swallowed hard at the words that Yonekuni had just said. His heart started to hammer hard in his chest, he heard talk from his classmates about those dreaded words, only to find out they were being dumped. Feeling cool fingers on his lacing through his own fingers, he looked up to see Yonekuni reaching into his pocket.

“Yonekuni… is this it?” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the bowed head jerk up. He didn’t wait for an answer and continued. “It’s just that, this past week and several weeks before as well, you’ve been a little distant, unwilling to become closer. And I’m thinking that you’re going to end it with me.” A turn of his head, the wide and shocked blue eyes before he faltered. Did he misunderstand?

“No! How could you think that? There are somethings I should and need to explain to you, but I-I like you Shirou and,” the deep voice lowered and he strained to hear the words that he longed to hear, “I’m in love with you.” Hands held out, a small velvet box in the palm of Yonekuni’s hand. “I love you and want you to be with me. Always.” The tiny creak of the box as the lid was slowly lifted and in the dim light, he caught sight of the ring in the middle of the box, nestled safely to be placed on a finger.

“The reason I asked if you liked kids is, well,” he could see the faint coloring to Yonekuni’s cheeks as he turned his head away to hide his embarrassment, “I want you to marry me. Be with me and become a family. Just the two of us and what we create between the two of us.” He found himself trembling, like he had been earlier but now, it was for a completely different reason.

“D-do you actually mean it, Yonekuni? I’ve been afraid that I didn’t turn you on any more. That you-that I’m not what you want.”

The snap of the jewelry box lid was loud as Yonekuni pulled away. A moment of panic raced through him, was the blond taking his words as a rejection? Ready to spring up to his feet and tell his lover that he would be happy and would love to marry him. About to do what he was thinking about, he saw Yonekuni push up form where he was sitting, move just a step or two in front of him and then, drop down to his knees in between his legs. Hands on his knees parted his legs even more, giving the blond more room to scoot closer.

“I mean it, Shirou.” Slitted blue eyes that narrowed, looked up to him. “Why would you think that you don’t turn me on? Just a touch from you has me wanting to push you up against something, anything and take you. To show you with my body and my touch, just how much you turn me on.” Nimble hands unbuttoned his jacket before the fabric was parted. The shirt he wore, pulled from the waist band of his pants. Small buttons on his shirt slipped free of their small holes and he shivered as lips ghosted along his skin, followed by the palm of a hand against his stomach. “Right here,” a small rub, “I’ve had dreams for weeks and months, of you pregnant.”

His hand pulled away from the seat cushion, a pop of the velvet box lid. The ring lipped from the hold the box and slipped onto his ring finger. “Be with me,” he could hear the slight strain of his lover’s proud voice. “Shirou-”

He didn’t wait to hear more, leaning down to cup Yonekuni’s head, lifting and tilting downward. Lips met his and parted, giving Yonekuni the answer that he had been waiting and wanting.

“Yes, Yonekuni.” He pulled back just far enough to whisper the words, the tip of his tongue licking at his swollen lips. The smile that started to spread across his lover’s face sent a shiver of want through his body. A smile that he started to return, the corner of his lips twitching.

“I’d love to take you here,” a lick at his lips, Yonekuni’s voice harsh, “just bend you over the back of this seat. Or have you ride me. I like that,” a lick to his chin and bright blue eyes staring up at him, “I love seeing you arched above me, your body swallowing me up. But I won’t, not here. I don’t want to chance others seeing you from where they stand. I don’t share and will never share you, Shirou.” He caught the silent warning in the dominate male’s voice and he nodded. He didn’t want to be shared, only wanted Yonekuni and no one else. Unable to stop the sound that resembled a whimper when Yonekuni pulled back and stood up, he felt the hardness that rubbed against him.

Slowly buttoning up his shirt, catching Yonekuni looking around, as if to make sure that they were alone, despite having the large capsule to themselves. But, remembering what Yonekuni had just spoken, others most likely could see into their capsule from others. “You asked me how long I had this planned,” the rumble of words, being pulled up from his seat, towards the large and cold glass, frosted in places with hints of snow and ice, “it’s-I’ve been planning it for a while. The idea, anyway. But when I got the invitation for my father’s party, it made it even better. What a better way to propose than on vacation, somewhere that you haven’t ever been to before. It would have been perfect. Or would have been, if my grandmother hadn’t insisted on trying to focus on getting you to give me up.”

Reaching out, tracing his finger tips on the glass, gently writing Yonekuni’s name. Movements slow as he finished, making the last stroke mark that finished off the blond’s name and he looked over to the side, seeing the blond do the same, though he frowned as he slowly made the strokes that resembled his name. “I’m not very affectionate in public,” a glance at him and then away, “so even if I don’t show it around others, it doesn’t mean I don’t care. It’s more that I don’t want to show others how I am with you.”

The duck of a blond head and a sigh as the capsule slowed as the ride came to an end. “Don’t tell Kunimasa what happened here tonight. I’d never live it down if he found out what I told you.”

Chuckling under his breath, Shirou pulled his jacket on just in time as the door to the capsule was opened and the warm air that made the ride comfortable, disappeared with a wave of frigid air. “Well, lets see how you warm me up,” a mutter in his ear and the grin that Yonekuni supported, “Shirou.” Heart thudding in his chest and mouth dry, he gave a slow nod before stepping out and down the steps.

“You kids have now now and come back to London’s eye again,” the sly smile, “it’s one of the romantic places that London has to offer.” The same wink that he had been given early and the snatch of his hand. An almost violent like pull back to the street, he struggled to keep up with Yonekuni, looking around and seeing that no one paid any sort of attention. And though Yonekuni had told him that he wasn’t affectionate in public, displays like this was enough. Giving Yonekuni’s hand a squeeze, he was glad that his lover hadn’t dropped his hold on him.

~

The slam of the hotel room door was ignored, lock hastily taken care of, more content on pushing his lover against the wall and tearing off the clothing Shirou wore, intent at getting to the canine’s warm skin. Hands just as frantic as his, scrambled as well, pulling at the collar of his expensive shirt. He thought he heard the sound of a rip as Shirou continued to tug, the pop of buttons as they flew and he didn’t care. Instead, he let his instincts take over, legs wrapped around his hips while his fingers found purchase on warm skin. Lips trailing up th side of Shirou’s neck, pausing to suck and bite down gently, reveling in the shudder that ran through the wolf’s body.

“Such foolish thoughts you have, Shirou,” a mumble, dragging his lips away, “you don’t know how hot your body makes me. How much you turn me on.” Arms wrapped around his neck, allowing him to pull away from the wall and to the bed, sitting down with Shirou on his lap. “Really, Shirou,” a lazy smile as he nuzzled against the arched neck, lips parted to nip and suck on pale skin, “have more confidence in yourself. It’s you I want.” The confession murmured as he moved up, a hair’s breath away from kiss swollen lips.

“Hmm?” Leaning back, pulling Shirou along with him, enjoying the weight of Shirou’s body on his. One hand slipped behind his lover, fingers seemingly dancing above the edge of the male’s pants. “No matter what you think,” through narrowed eyes, he caught the sight of gray eyes widening when his fingertips slipped inside, probing the small and puckered hole, “I’ll want you. And tonight,” another lick to Shirou’s neck, “I’m going to flood you all night long.”

~

‘And I did,’ Yonekuni thought to himself the next day, holding back the smug smile while he took a drink from his glass during lunch. The restaurant stood along Charing Cross road, across the street from a boarded up building, though if he were to squint, he thought he caught movement of people walking in and out of the boarded up building. At the time, just as he and Shirou entered for lunch, he could of sworn that he saw a giant of a man. Of course, he just chalked it up to being worn out from sight seeing and the night before. Taking another drink before setting his glass aside, the lecture that Kunimasa had given him, given both of them, for abandoning the party and going on their own way. Words of David having been devastated because he wasn’t there and the fact that the jaguar had cheered up when his brother had reassured his father that he would be there.

Unable to help the shiver of displeasure, he didn’t want to be close to David, not when he was “hands on”. He could hear his brother talking, though there were pauses and breaks in the conversation that he was having. When his brother caught sight of the ring on Shirou’s finger, the lecture had all been forgotten. Having seen Noririn congratulate his lover and now, seemed to be manipulating Shirou’s attention, though the cat didn’t see Shirou shifting in his chair. Catching the wincing expression that crossed the heavyweight’s face while holding the jaguar cub in his arms, smiled to himself. The glowing look and the shy smile that Shirou had given him hid the well fucked look that his lover had when he awoke earlier that morning.

Others seemed to be eying their table. From Shirou to Noririn to the little one in his lover’s arms and he paid little attention to them, content on enjoying the time with his partner and his close family. Over the rim of his cup, Shirou looked comfortable with a slight hint of glow to slightly flushed cheeks. The easy way Shirou handled his soon to be nephew was a good example of how Shirou would handle their child. A brief thought, wondering if if their future child would take his form or if it would take Shirou’s form. He hoped by the end of the trip, he would find out what he had been waiting for.

“I guess congratulations are in order, Yonekuni,” the words mumbled after Kunimasa swallowed what he had in his mouth, “I mean, not only did you go and propose to Fujiwara, but you managed to knock him up too.” The chuckle as his younger brother gave him a knowing look. “Sly, Yonekuni, very sly.”

Head snapping up, he tried to glare at the nekomata while his thoughts whirled around in his head. How did his brother know when he didn’t even know?

“Don’t be ticked off, Yonekuni. It happened to me when Norio got pregnant. It took another person to notice, only it was mom who noticed Norio’s pregnancy.” The jaguar shuddered, as if he was remembering an unpleasant memory. Narrowing his eyes, looking from his brother back to Shirou, he caught the faint flicker that told him what Kunimasa had just finished telling him. How could he have missed it?

Holding back a sigh, he wanted to be the first to find out about Shirou’s pregnancy, even though the wolf didn’t even know of it. He reached for his half empty glass once more before pausing. Hand frozen in place, the sudden prickling of his skin. The hair on the back of his neck started to rise at the tension that he was feeling. Out of the corner of his eye, his brother was the same, feeling the atmosphere chilling with unknown warning. A brief look around, it seemed as if he and Kunimasa were the only one’s who noticed. At the door of the restaurant, door held open for a brief moment as the cold air swept inside before the door closed quickly and the person who had caused them feel and heed the warning hung the heavy jacket up before heading towards the back of the restaurant.

He caught Shirou’s eye and the questions behind them, he could only shake his head. He had no clue what that was about but he didn’t like the warning that he had gotten. A glance to his side, Kunimasa didn’t like it as well. All joking that his brother had been doing earlier was now gone, more focused on keeping a wary eye out. Protecting his cub and mate. He couldn’t fault his brother, he was doing the same. Protecting Shirou and what his lover now carried.

Lunch seemed to drag on, sharp eyes watching Shirou hand over the cub, the flushed male turning to the waitress that had paused at their table, taking Shirou’s order for desert. The teasing look in eyes had him wanting to lick his lips, knowing that Shirou was ordering something that would torture him while he couldn’t do anything about it. The waitress returned, setting the small bowl down before slipping something small along side the bowl. Biting down on his tongue, he didn’t want to make a scene and embarrass Shirou, didn’t want to call any sort of attention to them but it wasn’t necessary.

The door to the restaurant opened once more, violent enough that the glass shattered. Silence reigned, the cloaked figure that stood in the doorway eyed each table, pausing at their table before moving towards them. The sound of glass crunching under boots echoed in the still and quiet restaurant. Feeling his brother tense next to him, as he was, ready to move and protect what was most important. Hand curling around the edge of the table, fingers gripping tightly while skin darkened. He gave his soul a slight flare, watching the man take a startled step back before pulling out what appeared to be a stick.

“I’m not crazy, I know I’m not!” A deceleration, the hand holding the stick trembled as it flicked between him and his brother and then, towards the little one that Noririn held. “Animals everywhere! You!” The man stepped closer, trailing the tip of the stick along the side of his brother in law’s neck. “You- you’re trying to make me crazy! You’re not a wizard and yet, your an animal-” The man’s words trailed off into hysterical laughter. Recognizing the look in the man’s wide eyes, crazy and on the verge of snapping. It was then, when the man took a step that the first stranger that had entered the restaurant, the same one that had him and Kunimasa poised, stepped towards them quickly.

He could hear words being spoken, the stick that the man held waved between between them and the man that approached.

“Sir,” the stranger said softly, another stick being held out, thicker than the one the crazed man held, the hand holding it was still and calm, “if you have a problem, come with me. I can take you to St. Mungo’s and we can give you all the help you want and need.” Another step closer and out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kunimasa silently inching his seat back, intent on getting to the other side and grabbing the lightweight and their cub.

“You think I’m crazy! They do too! They’re insisting that what I’m seeing isn’t real and that I’m imagining it all in my head, but I’m not!”

Fingers tightened, he could see the white of the man’s eyes as Kunimasa moved, shoving the man away to sweep Norio in his arms. The shout of: “See! He’s one too! “ A wave and a point before the man snarled.

Words he didn’t understand, spoken in a language that felt and sounded older than time itself. Cries were shouted in the air as a blue light lit up the area, he heard the sound of his name, pushing through the throngs of people that were shoving their way out of the restaurant as quickly as they could. He called out, his voice lost in the sound of the two men, when he felt the familiar feel of Shirou’s hand. Intent on getting his lover to hurry, he didn’t hear the cry as the light that had been shooting between the two men hit him in the back.

All he could think of was to protect Shirou as he fell into the canine’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the chaos that seemed to reigned what was left of the restaurant, the screams and the shouts. Others had shown up, wearing the same garb as the two men, talking to the one who seemed to radiate power. Shirou knelt on the ground, the feel of broken glass under his knees, piercing through his pants but he didn’t care. His arms tightened around Yonekuni, pulling the blond closer. He couldn’t see much through the blinding light, keeping his head ducked and eyes closed tightly. A soft moan reached his ears, one that was filled with pain. Though his arms were wrapped tightly around Yonekuni, he could feel the weight against him slowly lift. Almost as if Yonekuni was being lifted up. He knew that wasn’t true, feeling his lover’s arms wrapping around him.

The slight tremble of the male’s body, another sound of pain and the feel of Yonekuni trying to bury into his embrace. Lifting his head and slowly opening his eyes, destruction reigned around them. Chairs and tables torn apart, laying strewn carelessly. Swallowing thickly, attempting to pull himself to his feet when one of the many people that had joined the fight just minutes ago, stood in front of him before quickly kneeling down before him. A dark red robe puddled at his feet while the person knelt down. The toss of the hood, revealing the soft features of a young woman. He could see her lips moving but heard nothing. When she reached for Yonekuni, he tightened his hold on his lover and pulled back.

He saw the widening of her eyes and the slight flinch, a soft curse under her breath. “He was right,” the woman turned her head and called over her shoulder, “Harry, he was right.” But when she turned back to to face him, she had a confused look on her face. “Where-where did it go?” Keeping silent, watching her look around before sighing and under her breath, “I’m working too damn hard lately. Though, I could have sworn that I saw an animal right where you’re sitting,” she murmured before shaking her head, “get it together.”

Shirou held his stare, narrowing his eyes when the woman turned her head. Freeing one hand away from his hold on Yonekuni to reaching behind himself, softly and quietly patting at the ground to look for what he saw fall just before the man had fallen. Feeling what he could only describe as the stick that the man had pointed at them earlier. Slight movement, tucking it into his back pocket slowly before finally looking down. Seeing what or rather, why the weight against his chest was different from when Yonekuni normally laid against him. The body against him, light and smaller. Smaller than his first memory of seeing Yonekuni. Licking his dry lips, he turned his attention back to the woman.

“W-what have you people done to him?” He found himself asking, his voice hitched with a slight sob of panic, hiding the confusion of what was and had happened. “Why is my boyfriend so small and young? He shouldn’t be this young!” Tightening his arm around Yonekuni’s small body, the feel of a blond head pushing into his chest, as if the boy was looking for the comfort he was willing to give. The tilt of a head, the bushy hair of the woman flowed with restrained movement. Nerves burning, attempting to calm himself down, Shirou swallowed as he realized that in his slight panic, he had switched back to his native tongue, finding it much easier to speak so quickly. No wonder she hadn’t answered him. Taking a deep breath, attempting to calm his heard, he tried to clear his mind to allow him to speak the native language of the country.

“I-I want to know what happened. Why is my boyfriend, my partner, so small? What happened and why were we the only ones targeted?”

He caught the raising of another stick, this one in the woman’s hand seemed more steadier. Flinching and inching backwards, shifting the unconscious weight in his arms, attempting to put Yonekuni behind him.

“Keep that thing away!”

A shout, voice laden with panic. Watching the arm drop as the woman paled and scooted back before looking over her should. A name shout for a person, though the man had obviously hadn’t heard her. Another call and finally, a man older than he by a few years approached, dropping to his knees beside the woman. Words spoken rapidly, hushed that he couldn’t hear what was being spoken. Slight movement in his arms, the sound of pain the emanated from the one he held. Ignoring the two, he lifted the now small bundle in his arms, the boy, only half the size he originally was this morning looked up.

“S-Shirou?”

The soft whisper, blue eyes slowly blinking up at him, slitted and hazy, almost cloudy. He could only imagine the pain that his partner was going through. “Yonekuni, a-are you hurt?” He didn’t wait for an answer and instead, pulled back far enough while holding Yonekuni at arm’s length. At first glance, the blond seemed almost normal. No blood nor any visible wounds. Hair mussed, sticking up in the back, as if Yonekuni had run his hand through his hair several times. But it was the sight of his lover, looking as though he was half his original age or even younger. Clothes that Yonekuni had originally been wearing was now hanging of shoulders that should have been broad and strong. He caught the mark he left on a shoulder from the night before. He turned his gaze from the mark, fighting down the flush that he knew was slowly crawling across his cheeks. He didn’t waste any time, standing up to his full height, towering over the now small blond and the bushy haired woman.

“I want to know what happened.” His voice low, the concern and worry, the anger and everything else all jumbled into his voice. Warning and authority, power radiating in his voice. And though the woman had caught a sight of what he was, he could tell that she felt compelled to answer, despite her expression saying different.

“W-well,” a grimace as she fought to steady her voice, “the best I can say right now that a man had thought he was seeing animals everywhere. I’m sure that it was all in his head.” The doubt in her voice, the disbelief and confusion was evident. “Either way, we’ll be taking the both of you to a special hospital to go over and make sure that everything is alright.”

“Does he look alright to you?” Pulling the boy closer to his side and despite the proud animal that Yonekuni had always been, he felt arms encircling his leg. “He’s supposed to be twenty two, how the hell does someone randomly de-age without magic? That’s not even remotely possible.” The set expression the woman wore, lips pressed in a firm line before two cloaked figures flanked the woman’s side. One moving quickly, too quickly, pulling the young blond from his side. The yelp of both surprise and anger from the blond, he attempted to get closer.

“Give him back to me!” moving quickly as he could, only stopping when he felt the sharp poke against his throat, the tip of the stick pressing against his skin. he thought he heard the muttered words, but the woman’s hand shot out, grasping and pulling the raised arm away.

“What are you doing? Both he,” a nod towards him, “and the child are both the victims in this whole mess. Just because they’re muggles, doesn’t give you the right to threaten them.” The woman turned back to him, dropping her arm once the raised arm lowered and the stick in the man’s hand tucked away into the sleeve of the cloak he wore.

“I know you have some questions and while I’m sure that this is all confusing for you, I’ll do my best to help you.” The first smile, a friendly gesture that he ignored. At that very moment, he didn’t care. He just wanted his lover back and for this to be all but a dream. “We need to leave so the repair to the building and the memories of what happened can be taken care of.” Keeping his gaze steady, he watched as she held out her arm to him, as if urging him to take it. “If you take my arm, we can get the both of you to a hospital as quickly.”

Standing still, looking from the woman to the figure who still held Yonekuni, despite the boy’s attempt to get free. He admitted to himself that he was terrified, his body starting to tremble and while he entertained the thought of doing what the woman wanted him to do, he caught the grunt like sound, a faint curse and the shimmering of Yonekuni’s soul being pulled back. Yonekuni had managed to slip free with a little help of his true nature, forcing his way out of the figure’s arms before rushing to his side, tripping in the baggy clothing. If he thought Yonekuni had been reduced to the age of ten at the youngest, he now second doubted himself. It seemed as if the blond had lost several more years in the minutes that had passed. Now, he had to guess his partner’s new age to be that of five or six. Heart in his throat, he didn’t hesitate to scoop the boy in his arms before turning back to the woman.

“I won’t let you touch him. I don’t know what the hell you people are or what your about, but if you think I’m going to give him up to let strangers prod and touch him, you’ve got another thing coming.” His protectiveness filled him, jealous of anyone getting closer to the scared child that was his lover. He wasn’t a fool, who knew what they were up to. He heart the sigh as the woman’s arm dropped. The murmured words of “I guess we’ll be walking then.”

Around them, those that had joined at the end of the fight went to work, waving their “sticks”. Although, in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn’t just a stick, but he didn’t want to admit it to himself. The woman that had been talking him since the end of the fight moved between overturned tables and chairs, heading towards the door and he started to follow, pausing and grabbing his jacket from the fallen coat rack. With the heavyweight’s clothes no longer fitting him, he set the young boy down, wrapping his heavy coat around thin shoulders. Watching the reptile bury himself deep into the jacket, snagging the jacket that Yonekuni had hung up earlier, when they first entered the restaurant. Slipping that article of clothing over his arm.

“That jacket should do until we find out what happened.”

The slow nod, the young one looking as though he was swimming in his jacket and drowning in the clothes that still clung or rather, attempted to stay on his small frame. Wide blue eyes looking up at him, the message of confusion and slight fear, determination that he knew from the blond’s older years. Never bothering to ask, he picked up his fiancée and held him close. Protecting Yonekuni and daring anyone to try to get closer.

“Well? Are you two coming?” He nodded, the bushy haired woman turned to the two that returned to her side. “We’ll meet you two there. I’m going to have to take the two of them through the visitor’s entrance.” A glance at him and the one he held in his arms, the curiosity he saw in her eyes left a bad taste in his mouth. He caught the faint nod before the two that had been flanking the woman vanish with a loud crack that left his ears ringing and the blond in his arms flinching. Movement under the layers of the baggy clothing, he felt the weight of a small tail against him. Though Yonekuni’s tail had slipped out, he caught the glare that the small blond sent the woman. He didn’t question why the two had completely vanished, after what happened less than an hour ago, he didn’t know if he actually wanted to know.

“You can let me down now, Shirou.”

Heart squeezing tightly, already missing Yonekuni’s deep voice. Wide eyes, almost innocent again and pleading, though he knew the proud reptile would deny it.

“You know I can’t, Yonekuni,” the unhappy expression that crossed the young reptile’s face, “it’s much too cold for me to let you go. Just stay bundled up and hold onto me. You’ll end up tripping on the clothes you’re wearing.” Tightening his hold on the boy, feeling the tensing of the small body in his arms, he followed behind the woman. Steps slow but steady, ignoring the chill that bit at his skin, ignoring others that walked beside him. The feeling of being shoved slightly, struggling to catch his balance, unused to the weight in his arms. The horns of taxis blaring loudly, becoming nothing but background noise to him. A faint snore, he smiled to himself, dropping the smile when the woman that was leading them paused and waited for him.

“It maybe hard to believe, but I am sorry for what happened to the two of you. Something like that rarely happens now.” She offered, looking at him from the corner of her eye. “I haven’t introduced myself, have I? I’m Hermione Granger. I work for St. Mungo’s and was called by a close friend of mine when he noticed you and your friend.”

Shirou was silent for a moment before voicing the words that had been nagging at him since the episode just a while back. “Everything that happened today, that it wasn’t the work of a normal person,” he mused softly, watching her incline her head slightly, “so the only explanation is that he is a wizard and that you’re a witch.”

“And you’re not surprised by it?” She asked as they paused, waiting for the light to signal and allow them to cross the busy intersection. He shook his head, stepping into the crosswalk, moving quickly.

“No and though I should be. But,” he stopped and looked up into the cold and overcast sky, “there are some crazy things out there. Like how that man thought we were animals.”

“Yeah.” The slight agreement before silence lapsed between them. He followed closer, not wanting to get lost in the unfamiliar city, not with Yonekuni sleeping in his arms.

He couldn’t help but wonder how far they walked from the damaged restaurant. Glancing over his shoulder, the throngs of people and shoppers had swallowed up the path he had taken before looking forward again. A dilapidated sign that hung from the old and crumbling building front. Fading words written in scripture on the wood and on the dirty glass that read “Purge and Dowse, LTD.“ A fading sign in the window “Closed for Renovations“, sitting in front of a chipped dummy that was dressed in out dated clothing.

“Here we are, the visitors entrance, even though the two of you are patients.”

He watched as Hermione leaned close to the glass, glancing left and right before speaking. “Healer Granger, bringing in two muggle patients.”

The slight nod of the dummy, the crook of a thin and bony finger before the woman’s hand grabbed his and pulled him forward through the glass and into a medium sized reception area. Eyes widen, looking back from which they had come, a pained wall had replaced the glass that they had stepped through, he looked around to see others giving him and Yonekuni a look before returning to the magazines they were reading. He wanted to keep on looking, those that had went back to their reading were different. Two were covered in greenish spots, one was twitching and the last had a lingering smell of rotten eggs.

Turning back to the receptionist and the woman, Hermione, talking quietly for a minute or two before the younger woman turned to him. Looking at his face and then to the small boy in his arms. He kept his expression set, even though h felt the slight wetness of drool as the young blond slept. He couldn’t find it in him to be upset, knowing how much the whole thing was taxing on his lover. A twinge in his chest at the thought. He couldn’t really refer to Yonekuni as his lover at this age, could he? Unless he wanted to be labeled with a title that he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Okay,” the young woman nodded before turning towards him and Yonekuni, “I need to get you two up to the fourth floor. So if you follow me.” Hermione turned and walked away, passing those who seemed to be waiting for help, but in no hurry for it. “You need to hurry,” a call from over the woman’s shoulder, “the less you’re exposed to the spell, the better.” His stride quickened in attempts to keep up with her, ignoring the strangeness that was happening around him.

“T-this is the hospital you were talking about?” He asked, following her up the flight of stairs. From the ground floor and up, past the three floors and to the one floor that Hermione had mentioned. Catching her nod, stopped when she posed at the landing of the fourth floor. Dimly lit, the corridor seemed to stretch onwards from where he stood before he continued to follow. Their footsteps echoed softly, accompanied by the sounds that were muffled behind closed doors. Screams and laughter that trailed off into almost insane like giggles. Swallowing hard, he hefted Yonekuni from one arm to another, shifting the boy in the hopes that the sounds wouldn’t disturb the blond.

“Here we are,” the sound of a click and the pale door opened before he was escorted in. A troubled smile given to him before the door quickly and quietly shut behind them. Three sets of beds, situated in the medium sized room. Drab as the enclosed space was, the light that filtered through the window on the wall seemed to be trying to cheer up the place. Shifting the young reptile once more, approaching one of the freshly made beds, pulling back the blankets enough before laying Yonekuni down. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, giving the door barely a glance before turning back down to thee bed. Everything that was Yonekuni, what he had fallen in love with, was now younger. Smaller. Forbidden until the whole mess was sorted out. Lips parted, a muffled sound of pain, followed by a whimper that resembled his name. Murmuring Yonekuni’s name quickly, brushing away bangs from the boy’s forehead.

Looking about the room for any type of chair that he could use, grabbing one that looked like it was on it’s last legs and brought it back to the side of Yonekuni’s bed. Gently lowering himself into the chair, feeling it wobble underneath his weight before steadying and holding. Finally feeling the bit of the chill from the walk, grabbing Yonekuni’s jacket and wrapped it around himself while the young heavyweight was wrapped up in his jacket.

He lost track of time waiting, going over the story in his mind. Why hadn’t he picked up what the man was going to do? Why did Yonekuni protect him? Taking a rogue… whatever it was. Ready to join Yonekuni in sleep, he heard the door click open and figure stepping in from the hallway. The lime green robe caught his attention, the patch on the man’s chest and the fact that the woman that led them here, Hermione, stood at the man’s side. “I do apologize for how long it took. We needed to gather all the information to what happened hours ago.” A pale wand was pulled from the sleeve of the man’s robe, words murmured softly. Echoing in his head and his heart, words that sounded familiar to his soul. Tingling on his skin, a shimmering light that covered both him and Yonekuni, leaving a pleasant feeling behind.

“Well, you’re rather healthy.” The man announced, though his expression was slightly puzzled. Pale eyes slide down his body and back up, pausing at his waist before looking into his eyes. “In fact, you’re in perfect health. I don’t think that any of the spell, whatever it was, hit you. Now, the young boy on the other hand, was hit with multiple spells. But we should have that figured out rather easily.” The confidence in the man’s voice gave him little ease and instead, made him more wary. Stepping closer to the bed, intent on protecting the blond the way Yonekuni protected him.

The nod of the man who seemed to be in charge, watching as the third person that had joined in before the door was closed earlier move closer. Wary. As if he was a wild animal, as if the man could see to his soul. But before he could blink, the whip of a wand and Yonekuni was lifted out of the bed. Invisible hands pulled the boy away from him and towards the three. The smug like expression on the man’s face, murmuring quietly while. He could see blue eyes flutter open, slowly while slitting and narrowing. Mouth had opened to speak, he could see the mouthing of words as Yonekuni tried to speak. The shimmering light that had surrounded Yonekuni when the man started to diagnose, the one that went away for him and kept on surrounding the reptile changed color. Almost violent before the high pitched scream broke him from the frozen trance. Yonekuni’s head thrown, back arched while tears started to slip down pale cheeks.

Body moving fast, losing his hard control over his soul as he darted over the bed and towards the three. Sharp teeth snapped at Yonekuni’s baggy clothing, pulling his partner from them. He could see the wide, fear filled eyes and the shrill like scream that the one who had encompassed Yonekuni in the light. A quick pull, wrapping his arms around the shuddering boy. Backed into the corner, feeling the small claws of the crocodile digging into his clothing. He didn’t look down to see Yonekuni giving into the pain, the small boy fainting from the pain.

“What are you doing?” He panted out, his chest heaving as he struggled not to give in again. “Hurting him to the point where he passed out! I thought you where witches,” he shot a glare at the woman who looked abashed, “and wizards. You shouldn’t have to-”

“We were actually trying to figure out why he’s an animal, you fool.” The one who was in charge spat, fingers tightened on the pale wand while. “No one other than a witch or wizard should have the ability to transform into an animal. So, even you, who has no magical blood, transformed into an animal? That’s what I want to find out.”

Feeling his body starting to tremble, head bowed while an ache started in his stomach. Wrapping his arms tighter around Yonekuni, he let loose on his control, watching in satisfaction as the man stepped back though he brandished his wand. “Y-you’re not a werewolf-” a heavy swallow, “nor any of the creatures known to man. We just want to know what you are.” The trembling of the man’s voice smoothed out, returning to the ease of tone that he used when he first entered the room. “That’s all.”

He wasn’t buying any of the man’s words, and instead, shook his massive head and immediately felt the onslaught of dizziness. Struggling to keep steady, the turmoiling of his stomach and as quickly as he let his soul out, pulled it back in, turned to the side and felt his stomach heave. A muffled groan of pain, wanting nothing more than to curl up around Yonekuni and sleep away the pain. To wish everything was nothing but a horrible nightmare, one that he’d wake up form and tell Yonekuni. To hear the laugh he knew so well as Yonekuni chuckled and shake his head.

As it was, he braced his hands on the cold, marble floor and dropped his head. Fighting back another wave of sickness, losing and clenching his eyes tightly as his stomach gave up it’s contents while the sounds of arguing over took his groans. The slam of the door and quick footsteps, murmured words, too softly to understand as the pile of what used to be his lunch disappeared. He heard the sounds of reassurance, the motherly like touch as hands pushed away his bangs.

“I-I’m terribly sorry!” The apology, rushed and spoken low. Quiet, as if she was keeping quiet as not to wake the passed out boy. The sudden though, forgetting about the mess he was, pushing himself to a kneeling position to see the small crocodile curled up behind him. “I never thought that my supervisor would forgo the oath to help in order to find out things he doesn’t know or understand.” The sweat on his forehead and the mess he wore vanished until he was clean. Glasses that had fallen off in his rush to rescue his lover here handed back to him and with trembling hands, he slipped it back on, the world coming back into focus. “For some reason, he’s on some notion that you hold some sort of magical power, despite not being of magical descent.” He caught the look she sent over her shoulder at the two who were now being questioned by their boss.

“Here-”

He couldn’t help the flinch when she lifted her wand, the soft muttering of words that slowly eased the tension from his body. Stopping the racing of his heart, calming him down while warmth washed over him. A silent melody filled his ears, finding his eyes slipping close, despite trying to keep them open. Listening to the silent melody as it urged him to sleep. Slumber and rest, the melody sung to him, let your body heal while everything is handled. Trying to look around, his vision faded before he rested his head on the hard floor.

~

He couldn’t say what awoke him or how long he had been asleep, the fierce whispering seemed to escalate as he woke up. Though that wasn’t his first thought, feeling the softness under his body and the heavy blanket that wrapped around his shoulders. With blurry eyes, looking from where he rested to see a few people had joined in. Rubbing at his eyes with one hand while the other reached for his glasses, hand patting at the side of the bed before coming in contact with a small tray that was set right next to the bed. Fingers finding the familiar feel of his glasses, fumbling to slip them on, the figures that had been blurry was now in focus. The small group of three had morphed into more, the familiar figure of the woman who had helped them earlier was surrounded by others. Voices escalating as the argument continued, loud enough for him to hear.

“How could you stop him, Granger? If he could find out how he, that man and the boy, was able to transform into an animal, just think how easy it would be for those who struggle to become an animagus!” He could hear the agreeing words and the muttered words of “You’re just encouraging this because you, yourself, struggle and fail to transform.” The light chuckles and the snarling of anger before the words continued. “It would be the breakthrough that our kind needs.”

The voice seemed to rise in pitch as the man talked, excited. It was the dark nature of what he spoke of, danger lacing the words that had him trembling. His instincts howled and he spoke up, unable to stay silent.

“You’re really obsessed with this ability to transform into an animal at will. But you know,” he stated softly, catching the attention of the group as he sat up and looked around to find Yonekuni curled up at his side, sleeping peacefully, “what I can do and what someone of your kind can do is completely different. It’s not something that can be taught or learn from me.” Stretching his body, feeling his muscles stretch with ease, all tension gone from his body. More relaxed than he had been in a while, though he didn’t count being relaxed after sex with Yonekuni. That was for a completely different reason. Pushing the blankets down and off, he stood and stepped away from the bed. “It’s something your born with. Like your magic, what I have is hereditary.”

He couldn’t help the smug like feeling that started to fill him at their disappointed looks. After everything that these people had put him and Yonekuni through, he thought he deserved to feel smug.

“Now, did you-”

“Well, what about children?” The same one interrupted rather quickly, desperation in his eyes as well as his words. “Say if a witch or a wizard were to be with one of your kind, couldn’t their-”

“No.” Annoyance crept into his voice, pushing away from his spot before turning and gently grabbing the sleeping blond, awaking the reptile in the process. “Any children on is to have with another that isn’t of madararui blood would be considered normal. Nothing but a monkey. Now, after everything that has happened, can you tell me what the hell happened to my boyfriend?” The few snickers, feeling his body stiffen at the silent implications of his words. One or two looked disgusted, shaking their head before giving him a look that would promise something unpleasant if they had their way while the rest seemed to laugh a little before schooling their expressions.

“Bring him here, it’s just a simple spell to reverse, though you’ll have to wait for the results as he’ll re-age to his former age before this all happened.”

“Y-you mean I have to wait? It’s not instantaneous?”

‘It was just one blow after another,’ Shirou thought to himself when he saw the slow nod.

“Of course, it’ll take a month or two. There are chances that it may take even longer than the two months that it usually does. Though I have to say, this is a rare case.” Hermione gave him a smile, one that was hopeful. He could hear a “but” that hadn’t been spoken and waited silently for her to continue. “You and your partner must remain here. In London, I mean, until he’s fully restored to his rightful age. I would prefer to keep you at this h-hospital.” Her words faltered at the narrowing of his eyes. “Imagine if the populace were to see someone that they thought as a child. Maybe you and him would take a walk or out for fun and were to see him suddenly changing before their eyes. People would react.”

Of course he could see her logic, though he didn’t have to like it.

“It’s the same if you were to take him home. How would family and friends react to the knowledge of someone they knew as an adult now showed up as a child? It would create questions that we would rather not answer. We’ll have the spell taken care off and he’ll be back to his normal age in no time.” The attempt at humor fell flat before she sighed and continued. “Well, bring him here. I’m sure you want this taken care of, right?” The wave of her wand, he felt his body moving on it’s own accord until he stood in the middle of the group, the few that hung around surrounded him.

Chanting, soft murmuring as light surrounded him once more, holding back the trepidation that started to fill him. Trying to hide the trembling of his body as Yonekuni’s own body started to twitch in his arms. Muscles quivering and blue eyes snapped open, though it seemed as if the reptile couldn’t see anything but the glow that surrounded him. His heart went out to his lover, the little mouth that had opened to speak turned down in a grimace. The determination he knew the blond had in him was starting to come out, refusing to let the group of people see him cry.

“You can do it, Yonekuni.” He whispered softly when the blond boy glanced up at him from his arms and the smile given to him. All too soon the glow died away, leaving them both in silence, waiting for something. The boy that had been five or six was now looking as though he aged a few years in just a matter of minutes. The sudden change of weight plus the wiggling as Yonekuni struggled to get out of his arms. Hearing a sound of a giggle, seeing the baggy clothes that his lover wearing starting to shrink and fitting the boy’s body perfectly. Reluctant to let Yonekuni down, he did as the blond wanted and set him down.

“You should be ashamed,” the blond said as he stood next to Shirou, “what you’ve done to him could have endangered my partner.” Crossing his arms, he attempted to intimidate the group with a glare that had been used to curb others into submission but it seemed as though because of his young age, they didn’t seem to take him seriously. Though he had been unconscious when the woman talked to Shirou, he had a hint of what she had been saying. He didn’t like having to look up to his boyfriend, especially when his lover was unknowingly carrying his child. His eyes widening as he realized what he still needed to do. When he proposed to Shirou the night before, he had planned on telling the canine what he had done with the hopes that Shirou would forgive him. How was he supposed to tell Shirou what he had done? Swallowing hard, he reached up and grasped the male’s hand.

“Come on, Shirou.” Holding his head up high, he started to lead the now taller male towards the door, only to stop when a figure of a woman stepped in front of him.

“I’m sorry, but there’s one more thing that must be done before we let you step out of here.”

The woman didn’t even wait for him to ask what she was going to do and instead, lifted her arm and pointed what seemed to be like a thin, but sturdy wooden stick. A light blue light emanated from the tip and the words, which were spoken softly, echoed in his ears. Skin feeling as though it was on fire, the fight inside his soul. The words telling him to forget, urging him to let go of the hand he held while his soul fought back.

‘Let go and give in,’ the whispered words echoed softly in his mind, ‘forget all about the troubles that have been bothering. There’s no need for you to tell him, he’ll find out soon enough. Wouldn’t it be better for you to do everything you wanted as a kid? Without the worry of your family? Without the worry of finding your partner?’

Head throbbing as his soul hissed back in return, refusing to give in. “I-I can’t,” he mumbled to no one and yet, everyone as they listened, “why should I forget what I know and love because your telling me to?” He didn’t see the look of concentration on the woman’s face nor did he see the stream of blue light darkening as the spell strengthened.

‘Wouldn’t you be more happy to start over? Wouldn’t your partner, your love and mate be happy to let you go so you could find yourself?’ The words louder now, malicious instead of soothing. ‘You could start over, show him another side of you that you don’t even know. Maybe your other self will come out and woo him. Love him in a way that you can’t show him.’

Shaking his head almost violently, the repeated words of “no” raised in volume followed the flare of his soul. The hard control he had worked his life perfecting was gone, snapped as he forced himself not to give in to the words that started repeating in his head. Hands clasped tightly over his ears, dropping to his knees while chanting softly under his breath, “I won’t listen, I won’t listen.” As the words became strong, louder and ringing in his mind, he faintly heard the familiar voice that started to sooth the anguish he felt. The calmness that settled into him, pushing him to his feet and staggering towards the voice. It was the threat of his “other self” that had given him the final push, forcing the voice out of his head with a scream that shook everyone around him.

Through slitted eyes, he saw those that were dressed in the robes step back while the one with the calming voice hold his position. The answering call that his soul had given, he could see the shimmering. Familiar in a way and yet, so out of reach. Drawn closer, feeling his tail slowly sway as he moved, wrapping his arms around the male’s shoulders when he dropped to his knees. He could hear his name as it was mumbled into his neck, arms wrapping around his body and pulling him closer. This one didn’t flinch at the sight of him, how did he know his name? Why was the warmth that seemed from the man’s body and flowed into him so familiar? He could feel his face heat up when he felt a small kiss to his neck and the nuzzle of a nose to the underside of his chin.

“W-what do you think you’re doing? How can he-how can you resist an “obliviate”?” Tilting his head just enough, out of the corner of his eye he caught the speaker turning to the woman spoke harshly. Hands waving about in a comical matter, he turned back to the one who still held him. Memories seemed fuzzy, just out of reach. Ones that told him the answers he wanted and seek lay just behind the fog of his mind. He stepped back just enough to glance down. The faint shimmering of the male’s middle section and a name, one that appeared on the tip of his tongue and he spoke softly in a language that was natural to him.

“You’re Shi-Shirou, right?”

The dark head jerked up and eyes hidden behind glasses widened. “Yonekuni? D-did you forget?”

“That’s your name, right? Shirou?” He waited, seeing pale eyes widen more, if it was possible. Lips that had kissed his neck parted, a pink tongue peeked out to lick at dry lips before they closed and turned downward into a frown.

“Y-yes, but I can’t-why-” he could hear the swallow over the sound of arguing in the background. A flicker of amusement filled him at the nervousness that filled the one called Shirou. “What-” He waited patiently as the man composed himself, watching as a hand pulled back before his own hand shot out, grabbing the larger hand and bringing it closer. He could see the simple band around Shirou’s ring finger, his hand tightened to the point that he felt the flinch of pain and the slight whimper.

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” He asked, his stomach rolling in unease as he waited for an answer.

The faint coloring of cheeks and the slight nod of a head, the faint “yes”.

“If you’re mine and I haven’t had sex with you, then why are you pregnant?”


	4. Chapter 4

He could still hear the echo of silence in his mind, hours later, words repeated over and over again. The question of “How could you be pregnant?” rang loud in his mind. If he hadn’t been kneeling on the ground when the question was asked, he knew he would have fallen to his knees in shock. He was still learning the madararui world and didn’t know how a male could get pregnant, but the fact that he was pregnant, something that the healer confirmed. The defiant expression that Yonekuni had worn, insisting that he hadn’t slept with him. The young blond glared at the group that stood shocked, muttering to himself while the group muttered to themselves about the news. Was this what Yonekuni was hinting about earlier during their trip? Was this what he was going to tell him? Irritation, something he wasn’t use to when it came to the blond, filled him. The betrayal that he felt when he pieced together the clues had him biting down on his cheek to keep from saying something that would just confuse Yonekuni even more.

Now, he walked quickly down the street, silent as he could be with the sound of traffic rushing by, ignoring the escort that had been insisted on. Thrust on him even though he tried to tell them that he didn’t need it. Of course, it seemed as if his words didn’t matter to no one but himself. Beside him, the one who broke the news to him kept up with him, feeling the heated gaze whenever the blond got bored with looking around the city and looked up to him.

“So you’re telling me that it’s my baby you’re carrying?” The words broke the spell of silence that he had been enjoying as they walked, lost in his thoughts and catching the amused look on the green eyed man’s face. He had waited for the introduction, any hints of a name and when none had come, he had started on his way with Yonekuni at his side. The man had shown up quietly on his other side, casually brushing up against his shoulder every once and a while, slowly and quietly pointing the direction away from where they had left and towards the hotel he had checked into just days before. Holding back the sigh of frustration, he had told Yonekuni back at the hospital that even though he had just found about carrying the blond’s child, that Yonekuni was indeed the father. Hearing the slight mutter that Yonekuni gave under his breath at the time, the mutter and accusing him of being a slut and cheating on him. At the time, he was too shocked to let the blond know that he had heard the words and instead, pretend ignorance that he hadn’t heard. Nor did he show the hurt he felt when he let the words sink in.

“Well?”

The impatient voice drawing him away from his thoughts once more, bringing him back to reality. Something that he didn’t want to face at the moment.

“Yes, Yonekuni-”

“Since when did I give you permission to use my given name?” The sneer in the male’s young voice was easy to pick up, it didn’t help that others around them heard Yonekuni’s question.

A snort of amusement from the bespectacled male. Dark hair permanently wayward, as if hands had ran through it until it stood out at all angles in the back. Shooting a look at his “guide”, hiding his displeasure. It just wasn’t his day. Or week. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and answered. “You gave me permission a while ago. In fact, it was several years ago when you requested me to call you “Yonekuni”. It took me some time to actually call you Yonekuni outside the bedroom.” He flushed, adverting his eyes from Yonekuni’s gaze as the boy looked up. “In fact, you insisted since you didn’t want me calling you Madarame.”

The frown that crossed lips that used to slowly caress him in intimate ways deepened before he caught the faint coloring to the blond’s cheeks. Almost as if Yonekuni could imagine what the young boy was imagining. “For now, you can call me Yonekuni. But if you call Madarame at any time, well,” the flushed look that crossed the blond’s face was too much, he hide the small smile, “I’ll come up with something. By the way,” the blond looked up towards him and leaned closer, sniffing, almost as if he wasn’t aware of the audience they had, “what are you? And how did we meet?” Heart heavy, he nodded and look up from the blue eyes to see emerald colored eyes looking at him from behind the glasses he wore. Catching the faint hint of a scar on the man’s forehead, hidden behind the fringe of bangs.

“I know I shouldn’t laugh and I apologize for it. But I have to admit that seeing you flustered is,” he caught the faint coloring to the man’s cheeks, “rather cute.” Although color remained on the man’s cheeks, his expression turned serious with a hint of warning. “Though I’m curious to know what you are, really, the both of you need to practice extreme caution. To be able to throw off an obliviate is completely unheard of and the both of you could be in serious danger, even if one of them didn’t come out of it completely undamaged-”

“you can go ahead and say it,” the mumble from Yonekuni who narrowed his eyes at the man, “losing some of my memory-”

“You didn’t lose it. Rather, it’s locked away. From what I can piece together, your memory locked it’s self away. Think of it this way: Each time you age, you’ll slowly regain the memories of your age. So, if you age to that of twelve, you’ll regain the memories of when you were a twelve year old. So on and so forth, at least, that’s my educated guess. I’m almost positive that you’ll regain all your memories once you return to your original age.”

“Almost?” Shirou piped in, his interest piqued while ignoring the sound of irritation from the blond at his side. “That doesn’t sound very convincing.” The apologetic and self conscious look said it all. The smile faltering before the man took a deep breath and released it, squaring his shoulders.

“Well, you two are a first for us. We’re used to the strange and bizarre, but the fact that two somewhat normal human beings have the ability to transform without any magic-”

“Be quiet!” The words snapped out, low and venomous as Yonekuni kept pace along side the two, unable to stop the jealousy that ran wild inside at the almost casual words. He didn’t care for the way the man with the glasses looked at the male. He didn’t know what Shirou was on the top of his mind, but something deep down told him, that he knew but it was hidden beneath layers of fog in his mind. “Even given what you are,” catching the flinch and smiling inside, “you shouldn’t talk about that here. Who knows who’s listening.”

The color that Shirou had slowly started to regain, creeping slowly up cheeks drained away as the male started to stumble over his feet. Trying to steady Shirou, catching a hint of hands that didn’t belong to him nor Shirou holding the male upright. A voice in the back of his mind whispered and taunted softly. Words hissed in a language that only he knew, asking him if he was alright with another male touching what was his. And even though Shirou had confirmed earlier that he was his, it wasn’t his baby that the male was carrying. It couldn’t be. Shaking his head to remove the thought, shaking almost violently, unaware that he was glaring, hearing the chuckle of amusement from Shirou’s other side. Slipping his hands free once Shirou steadied himself, inching a little closer in the hopes that the older male wouldn’t notice it.

“You don’t need to worry, you know. I’m not going to steal him away from you.”

“You can steal him away for all I care,” he stepped back as he spoke, turning his gaze from the man forward, not looking back to see if his words were hurting Shirou, “I don’t know why he’s claiming that the child is mind. Anyway, it’s not like I’m into guys anyway.” He thought he heard a sharp intake of breath and when he looked over his shoulder, he saw the male frozen in his spot. Pale eyes wide eyes and the faint sheen of tears that were hidden when Shirou closed his eyes and forced out a nervous chuckle. A hand lifting to brush away tears that had started to slip down Shirou’s cheeks. The stab in his chest, a feeling he couldn’t name.

“O-oh. Okay. Still,” a thick swallow, “you’ll need to stay close to me.”

“But-”

“I said,” the soft voice firmed and hardened, the friendly expression that he had seen Shirou ware disappeared to that of sadness, “you’ll need to stay close. I’ll do whatever I can to protect you, Yonekuni. Even if you can’t remember our relationship, I still love you.” Eyes widening and the sudden rush of blood to his face. He had girls tell him those words, heard girls utter those words to him but he never thought that hearing those words uttered to him by someone as mysterious as Shirou.. Heart pounding, his hands itching to reach up to take Shirou’s hand. Turning his head to hide the color that rushed to his cheeks, he muttered a “whatever” as he waited for the two to catch up, looking off and away while confused emotions played havoc in his mind. Was it actually true? Did he actually have a relationship with Shirou?

At that thought, a slight relief filled him, more comfortable with the idea of being in a relationship, turning and grabbing Shirou’s hand, lacing his small fingers with fingers longer than his. The feel of fingertips softly, barely rubbing against his skin had muffling a sound of pleasure and catching the surprise on Shirou’s face. Shooing a smug look at the dark haired guide, hiding his displeasure when the man just chuckled at his response.

“So, are you going to tell me? What you are? I want to see your true form.” The excitement that filled his voice, unable to help the rush that ran through him. Shirou’s true form must be spectacular if it kept him focused on one person. Loyal. The curl of his lips when Shirou flushed darkly but the lips that started to curl in a smile died when he saw the interest that the other male gave Shirou.

“What is this “true form” that you’re talking about? I’ve heard it mentioned several times and have no clue to what you’re talking about?” The push of glasses up the perk nose and though Yonekuni ignored the question, he heard Shirou start to tell the man. Gritting his teeth, hand snapping out and grabbed Shirou’s hand, dragging his so called “lover” away.

“H-Hey!” The shout, trying to pull the heavier male away only to be stopped by the tightly clasped hand on his shoulder. Glancing over his shoulder, glaring at the man with the green eyes. “You need to stick close to me.” Dark eyes narrowed at him, and a grin that crackled with power. Giving him a warning, his soul begging to be shown and stand his ground. “I’m only going to tell you this once! You!” Holding back a flinch before pressing his lips into a fine line. “Will stick close to him. And you!” He caught the sly look the green eyed male gave Shirou. “Need to keep an eye on him. Both of you should be careful.” The man’s voiced lowered before holding the door open to their hotel, had they walked that far without even knowing?

“Quick,” he looked up to the man, seeing him glance around before urging them inside, “get further into the hotel and head up to your hotel room.” He caught quick hand movements, softly murmured words as the man urged them to head up to their room.

Down the hallway, dodging past those that lingered in the lobby and the hallway, continuing until they reached the elevators, stopping as soon as they were out of earshot of the man that escorted them and others. Looking up at Shirou, expecting to see him looking down at him or towards the elevator, not looking over his shoulder. Or worrying his bottom lip until the area was a light pink and knew that deep down, it would be darker if Shirou kept on biting down.

“Come on,” he urged, grabbing and pulling at Shirou’s hand, “we can head up to the room and lose him.” Jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of where they had just come from. The tinge of color to cheeks and the way Shirou avoided his gaze. He may be of a young age at the moment, but his imagination more than made up for it, supplying him with vivid pictures. Color to his own cheeks, his lips curled up into a smile that was borderline smirk.

“What are you imagining? Huh?” The color darkened further on Shirou’s face, unable to hide the smugness in his voice. “Hmm? Was it that good? Remembering how I treated you?” Waiting his patiently as he could, keeping by Shirou’s side as the male reached for the button, getting a look at a slender wrist. Almost delicate if he were to compare it to another guy’s wrist. “What did I do to you? Did I make you cum? Fuck you hard?” Was it actually possible for someone to both darken in color and and become really pale just as quickly? He didn’t know but seeing it happen to Shirou rapidly and the sounds of disgust as a couple that had been close to them, those he hadn’t seen as they passed the elevator. Muttered words of “pervert” and “young boys” seeing Shirou turn away in shame.

Keeping his hold on Shirou’s hand, tightening and curling his fingers around Shirou’s while his lips curled up in a mocking smile. Moving closer to Shirou, leaning up against the shocked male. “Oh, he’s not the pervert. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about someone as young as me, hiding thoughts of someone young and supple.” His eyes narrowed at the loud gulp, seeing the older woman’s face pale at his words. Bingo. “See, the this is, he hadn’t touched me at all. I’m the one forcing him. I’m the one topping and dominating him.” At that, the ding of the elevator and the parting of the machine’s metal doors, allowing him to pull the quiet man inside with him. He gave the couple a look as the doors closed with a “whoosh”, giving a sigh of relief.

“Look at what happened,” he muttered to himself, the warmth of the heater and the heat that seemed to wave off of the one next to him, “Shirou. See, everything will be alright-” his words froze in his throat, when he looked up to see the male cupping his head in his hands, leaning back against the railing that lined the wall of the elevator.

“Oh-” a low moan and a trembling hand dropped away, reaching out to press the button, which must be their floor. “H-how could you say that, Yonekuni?” Gray eyes looked down at him, sheen of tears and shame, “you pretty much made me out to be-” Words choked off, Shirou turning away before he could say anything. Maybe he pushed too far. “First you plant the w-womb worm in me without me knowing or even asking me. You never even bothered to ask if I was ready for a child, getting me pregnant. Denying that the child I’m supposedly carrying isn’t yours. And now… I never thought you could be so cruel, Yonekuni.” The emotion in Shirou’s voice thickened, only to be drowned out by the sound of the elevator letting them know before parting the metal doors. “Let’s go, Yonekuni. Maybe we can explain or rather, you can explain when you regain your memories.”

Though he wanted to dig in his heels and protest, the set expression on the male’s face told him it wouldn’t do him any good to try, not with Shirou being close to breaking. He watched hands that he knew to be gentle clench tightly at the male’s sides. Harsh breathing, movements as if the dark haired male was holding back his anger. Card being pulled out and slipped into the key slot, door handle turned and opening, he followed the unspoken words before catching the sound of the door next to theirs opening.

“Yonekuni?” The familiar sound of his brother’s voice, looking up to the taller nekomata and then to the jaguar cub in his arms. He hadn’t thought that his brother was that old, old enough to have a year old cub. Spotting a ring on his brother’s finger, he chuckled under his breath, never had he thought that the heavyweight cat would be shackled up to one person. About to ask who said yes to him, Shirou spoke up, unknowingly interrupting him.

“Kunimasa-kun, please look after Yonekuni for a minute or two.” If he thought the heated look that Kunimasa sent Shirou, it was nothing compared to what Shirou sent back and with a grunted agreement, the jaguar looked away. “I-I need to have a moment to myself. After learning what Yonekuni has done and what he’s denying, I need to have a moment to collect myself before I collapse.” The heavy sigh and the jerk like nod. “Just-just give me a minute.” Striding towards the door, hoping that the young boy would apologize for what he said but when nothing came, he sighed softly and closed the door. The coolness of the room reminded him that he never set the heat and before he slipped off to the bathroom, he turned the heat up. Striding to the bathroom a wave a dizziness hit him, leaving him to stumble over his feet. Scrambling to brace himself against anything to keep himself from falling.

‘Why me?’ Shirou thought to himself , slumping against the wall as his hands trembled and throbbed. The news of the pregnancy and Yonekuni’s bragging, unable to hold back the shudder. The near accusation of him being-touching Yonekuni at such a young age, the disgusted looks from the two near the elevator. He shouldn’t have been startled about Yonekuni’s behavior, with knowing the blond for so long and the being on the receiving end of his cruelty. He never though Yonekuni would start that young.

A twist of the faucet, letting the water warm up before he bent over to splash warm water on his face before glancing up into the mirror. Face pallid and pained, heart break etched in his eyes. The trust that he placed in Yonekuni seemed broken and though he wanted to run, to get away and hide to heal from the harsh words. “Toughen up, Shirou,” he whispered to himself, despite being alone in the room, “remember what you put yourself through. If you could get through the years in school, struggling to stay at Yonekuni’s side, you can get through this.”

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he brought his hand up and close, kissing the ring that Yonekuni had slipped on his finger just the night before. Calming and schooling his features as he dried his face, the steps towards the door that separated his and Yonekuni’s room with Kunimasa’s and Norio’s seemed longer than it had when came in just minutes ago. The rise of voices could be heard through the thick door and though he hadn’t opened the door, he could hear a voice that he remembered from the party. The same voice greeted them when they had entered the party. Hearing the loud call his name and the turn of the knob, stepping back as the door opened. Blue eyes blinked down at him and the warm smile. Welcoming in a way that it wasn’t the night before.

“Fujiwara-kun. I hear congratulations are in order. Come in,” the older blond stepped aside, allowing him back into Kunimasa’s and Norio’s room, “I also believe some thing needs to be explained so everyone can understand. “ The sweep of a hand, introducing him into the room that the two nekomata’s occupied. His gaze sweeping from the confused returner to ancestry to the older jaguar that stood a little too close to the young blond. Yonekuni, he could see, was furiously scrubbing at his mouth before knocking the man off his feet. Harsh breathing and the hiccuping of the young nekomata that Kunimasa held, seeing the dark look that jaguar gave both him and Yonekuni. Before he could explain, which would have been a little difficult, Yonekuni had beaten him to it. Words quick, saving him the time and the head from explaining. After all, how often does something like this come across?

“This is great!” An exclamation from David as he sat on the floor, unconcerned about the growing bruise on his cheek. “Not only are you staying longer than you originally planned, Yonekuni, you’re young again! Looking so much like Maximilian when he was younger.” It seemed as though David was the only one excited for this mess and headache. Glancing around the room, his gaze landing on Yonekuni’s father, he could see the interest and the happiness that his partner seemed to feel, hidden in his eyes. Maybe the older blond was excited as well to have his son young again, though he didn’t say anything, the nervous chuckle and the slam of the door broke the tension that seemed to be building between everyone.

“There the two of you are- Whoah, there are more of you.” A strangled chuckle as everyone turned their attention to the doorway, where their guide stood. Cheeks flushed and hair even more rumbled, eying David, who stood up and straightened with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes while Kunimasa, recognizing what the man wore, handed the jaguar cub to Norio and placed both of them behind him. Protecting both his partner and child. For the first time, amusement filled him at the protective stances everyone had, eying the stranger with distaste. When he caught green eyes, seeing relief fill them, he gave a slight nod before glancing at the blond that started to inch close to him. If Yonekuni were his original age, he would have thought that he was moving closer because of jealousy but knew that wasn’t the case now.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he apologized, looking sheepish as he moved from the doorway and further inside. Shirou caught the movement as the man’s wand that had been clutched tightly in tense fingers being slipped away into his sleeve. “I never introduced myself, to either of you.” A nod in his and Yonekuni’s direction. “My name is Harry Potter and until this whole mess is resolved, I’ll be your-er, host if you will.” Shirou looked around the room, doing the same as the man who had just introduced himself. “I’m going to make this simple. This mess must stay quiet. If everything that you found out about our world were to get out. Well, just imagine. Just like if your world were to get out. People would be snapped up off the streets.” The one who called himself Harry explained. “You shouldn’t worry, though, the memories of what had happened earlier had been taken care of.”

“Then why are you telling us that we need to be careful?” Shirou asked quietly, catching the man’s attention. Seeing the hardened expression relax and the stiffness leaving his body.

“Well, there are some cases coming in where people are reporting animals about. Human one minute, seeing animals the next before they’re human again. So, there are some who may go rogue, like earlier.”

He nodded slowly, it made some sense, though he wouldn’t admit that he was a little confused.

“And we can’t alter any memories in fear of a repeat of what happened earlier.” Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the shake of Kunimasa’s head, easily seeing the man’s agitation and worry.

“Really, Yonekuni, Fujiwara. No matter what you two do, you manage to get messed up in some weird shit. You’ll have to forgive me if I don’t feel sympathy for you and stay here, offering you comfort for your plight.” The dirty look the blond shot to the nekomata was ignored. “Because of this mess, there’s no way I’m going to endanger Norio nor my son. I’ll see you when you return to Japan.”

“Kunimasa?! I thought you were my brother!” Each and everyone in the room, from the single wizard to the rest of the madararui, could feel the tension rising rapidly in the air. Yonekuni didn’t give Kunimasa a chance to reply and instead, forged on. “So you’re just going to leave?” The puff of cheeks, agitation and irritation that the young boy radiated, making him look even younger.

The short nod. “I am. I have a family to protect. Just like you have a family to protect. Remember, you proposed to Fujiwara last night and he’s carrying your child. I will not put my family in danger. If you were smart, you’d do the same.” The jaguar turned to his father. “Come by and see us. Norio should be due in a month or so.” The tension that had been growing stalled and became awkward while Kunimasa herded his family out of the room.

“Well, since Kunimasa is leaving, come stay with us,” he caught the look David gave Yonekuni’s father, “Yonekuni-kun, Fujiwara-kun, I insist the both of you stay with us. Besides,” a look at the paling blond boy, “the room is only available until tomorrow. After that, you’ll have no other choice.”

And, as if they had no choice, which really was the truth, watching as David pushed himself from where he stood towards the shared doorway between the two hotel rooms. The amused look that the man, Harry, shot him. “And I thought my friends were difficult. I’ll be following you, of course-”

“I never thought you had it in you, Yonekuni,” David’s voice came from the room next door, “y-you’re-um, rather gifted in the bedroom.” He didn’t see a blond jerk up and the flush of cheeks. If he did, he would have thought that Yonekuni’s memory was coming back. What did he forget? The appearance of a hand holding a camera and the rush of a body towards the doorway and the slam of the door. Head crept up his cheeks, memories of the passionate night, the kinky side of himself that Yonekuni had discovered and explored.

“Either way, Hidekuni will be happy to have the two of you around,” Maximilian offered as he approached Shirou’s side, giving him a reassuring smile, “With him being in his last year of school and preparing for university, he’ll be happy to see you. In fact, he seemed a little down when he couldn’t see you yesterday at the party.”

~

Clutching the photo’s close and tightly to his chest, ignoring the nekomata who rubbed at his sore hands, giving him sorrowful looks before gazing at his husband. The chuckle from his father as he dragged away the pesky jaguar. Gazing up at th grand home that belonged to his father and his family Easily recalling his brother’s claim of protecting his family, he headed towards Shirou, who was talking quietly to their “guard” and Hidekuni, his younger brother, though at the moment, was now his “older” brother. Grabbing at the hand that relaxed at Shirou’s side, he pulled the male away from the two and towards their designated room, across from Hidekuni’s room. The click of the door and then the lock, making sure that no one interrupted them. Turning towards Shirou, he held himself stiff, wanting answers.

“Show me. Show me now, Shirou!”

Hiding the pictures from Shirou’s prying eyes, shoving them into his back pockets before he reached for Shirou. You said that you’d tell me what you are. That you’ll tell me.”

“Yo-Yonekuni, I didn’t-” Using the look he knew would get him what he wanted, he heard the sigh and the murmured words of “Why are you so insistent? Especially when you think that the baby I’m carrying isn’t yours.” He turned and looked up at Shirou, watching the male take a seat on the single bed.

“Yeah, about that,” the pictures in his pocket reminded him of his mistake, “so, are you going to show me?” Murmured words, the shy smile that started to spread before Shirou closed his eyes. The shimmering of Shirou’s soul and the form that took his breath away in the wash of hot air. “Is-is that really your form?” Hand reaching out to the wolf’s muzzle, fingertips feeling the hot breath puffing out and warming his skin. Fur soft under his touch, gray eyes blinking up at him before the form was pulled back, leaving an exhausted and pale male.

“You see?” words spoken softly, the smile before Shirou leaned back on the bed. “Maybe you’ll,” a large yawn, eyes fluttering close, “remember.”

Grasping the edge of a blanket, pulling it up and over the dozing male, letting the canine sleep, his hand returned to Shirou’s head, hair just as soft as fur. Fingertips tracing the edge of the wolf’s jaw and down, smooth lips parted for silent words that formed his name. Heat flaring to his cheeks, pulling his hand back only to slip it under the blanket to press against the flat stomach. Feeling tiny pulses, almost as if what lay inside was letting him know that he or she, as tiny as it was, was there. Unaware of the smile that crossed his face, it was the sound of the door knob rattling that pulled him away from the private thoughts. How could he have gotten sucked into this romantic dribble? He couldn’t deny Shirou carried a baby, his child and though he wouldn’t admit his mistake of denying it as his, he couldn’t help the thrill of excitement that ran through him. Wishing he could remember what he did and how he impregnated the wolf. Finally pulling his hand away, slipping back to the door and unlocking it, opening it up just enough to see the person on the other side. The widening of blue eyes that were similar to his own, hair a shade darker and almost a lopsided grin. Hidekuni.

“Whoah, I though mom and dad were joking around in saying that you’re young.” An amused smile, the curious gaze that was sent over his shoulder. “How’s Shirou handling everything?” Giving his shoulders a shrug, not liking the fact that his brother was calling the male by his given name. Pushing past his brother and closing the door behind him, keeping prying blue eyes off of Shirou’s body. “Oh, I almost forgot, I heart he’s pregnant, Congratulations, Yonekuni,” detecting the slight hint of jealousy in his brother’s voice, “I guess it’s too early to know what sex or form.” The faraway look that his brother wore, looking towards the closed door before turning back towards him. “But anyway, I’m glad the both of you are here, for ever how long it will be.” Catching the narrowing of eyes and the twitch of lips. “If you’re at this age, I’m guessing the both of you don’t know how long you’ll be stuck so you and Shirou may need help.” Behind the grin, he could see the calculating look in his brothers eyes. Almost as if the nekomata had something planned. To take advantage of his problems.

If he could only remember, through the jumble of memories, wondering if the jaguar ever shown any type of interest in Shirou. Resisting the urge to curl his lip up in disgust, moving past th blond with the intent on leaving his brother behind only to be stopped by the curl of fingers around his upper arm. Fingers digging into his skin as he tried to pull away, the strength that his brother had over him.

“What’s this, Yonekuni? Pictures?”

He rushed quickly to his cheeks as the pictures from his back pocket were pulled out and held up and out of his reach. Reaching and attempting to grab the pictures away, cursing when Hidekuni jerked them away. Seeking the nekomata’s eyes flash when he glanced a few before the pictures where handed back to him. “You should hide them, Yonekuni. Who knows who will get a hold of them.”

“Like you?” He couldn’t help asking, blurting out the word, startling and embarrassing the jaguar, who looked away from him.

“N-no. I’m still interest in Norio. But I can admit that I find your partner rather interesting. His personality just calls to the stronger side of someone. Even though the wolf can protect himself, it feels as though you want to protect him from everything.” The corners of his brothers twitched. “I also hear that you’re denying Shirou’s baby isn’t yours. Why are you so sure?”

Just as he was about to answer, a wave of pain hit him, leaving him trembling. Biting down hard on his lower lip, the skin of broken skin and the taste of copper was nothing compared to the ache in his body. Everything started to fade, blurring and he never felt the floor as he fell.

~

He dreamt, never mind what he was dreaming about, it didn’t matter to him at the moment. Enjoying the feeling of weightlessness as he slept, feeling the bed dip and pulling him from his sleep. Attempting to bury himself deeper in the blankets before slowly realizing that only one covered him. Slowly blinking his eyes, rubbing away the sleep that lingered, he could barely make out the form on the other side of the bed. With what little light that filled the room from the moonlight, he could faintly see the outline of Yonekuni’s sleeping face. Slipping one hand free to gently touch skin of the younger male. Skin soft under his fingertips, biting down on his lower lip as heat crept up. Pulling his hand away, he berated himself. What was he doing? Getting turned on by a younger boy, even though Yonekuni was his lover. Didn’t he tell himself that he wasn’t like that? Wasn’t he going to wait until the blond returned to his normal age?

‘A pervert,’ he thought to himself, ‘I’m a pervert, getting turned on my touching a ten year old boy.’ Even though Yonekuni real age was twenty two, he shouldn’t be this aroused from a young body. “Pervert” He called himself as he pushed himself from the bed and walked quietly towards the bathroom. Leaning back against the door, he replayed what he had been toled. Pregnant and stuck in London while his lover was a child, memories of their time together locked away.

“Shirou?” Back stiffening at the muffled call of his name through the door. “You never did tell me how we met. Open the door.” Voice soft, a hint of pleading in Yonekuni’s usually proud voice. “Please. Or are you afraid that I know that you’re turned on from touching me?” The hint of taunting at at him. “You thought I was asleep? I have to admit that your fingers feel good on my skin. And you were only touching my face. Imagine if you were touching elsewhere. Maybe your hand touching my cock, would you be turned on even more? Open the door.”

He found his hand moving, unlocking the door, though he didn’t remember locking it and opened it, seeing the young male on the other side. Feeling his eyes widen and his heart race at the possibility. “Did you-” he shook his head, attempting to calm himself, “have you aged?” The ten year old was now a bit taller and the hint of broad shoulders that started to stretch Yonekuni’s shirt. “Oh, I guess you have,” he trailed off, answering his own question when the blond refused to answer, coloring when he caught Yonekuni’s gaze, “what was it you wanted? How we met?”

The slight incline of Yonekuni’s head, taking a deep breath before stepping back, allowing the heavyweight inside. “Yeah, when I woke up, I must have aged,” the answer, late in coming, though Yonekuni didn’t seem to notice, “My memories of right now, roughly twelve or thirteen.” The leer as the blond leaned forward, bracing one hand on his knee while the other ran along the cloth of his pants.

“It took some time for meeting face to face. I first saw you at a swim meet and fell instantly. I only knew your name, but it was love at first sight.” He couldn’t stop the romantic feeling that filled him. One of the more romantic feelings he had, right before the pain of a one sided love. “After that, well, we were sort of “friends”. It took the threat of someone confessing his love to me. Stealing me away for you to move.” Looking back, the memory that he considered something cherished was now confusing. Did Yonekuni act because he was actually interested? Or did he act because he was confused.

“You must be really good in bed. Maybe a, ah, demonstration is in order.” The hand on his knee slid upwards to rest on his hard flesh that lay in waiting for the blond’s touch.

~

If he could, in privacy away from the one who seemed to become his shadow as of late, scream in frustration. His body had been on edge for the past several weeks and he settled on sighing deeply, instead of screaming, in the quiet bedroom, hearing it echo in his ears. Over two months had passed since the incident that turned Yonekuni from a rough and highly sexual adult to a young boy who shouldn’t be this sexual. But here he was, on the verge of hitting his puberty, though going by what had been happening, Yonekuni had hit puberty and left it long ago. Shirou could only go by what he experienced, Yonekuni seemed to regain some of his memories, remembering being saved by him. Leaning back against the door, willing his body to calm down and resisting the urge to slip his hand down and palm himself.

The muffled words through the door reminding him of the torment that Yonekuni had insisted on putting him through everyday. Not just the emotional torture but the physical torture as well. Waking up in the middle of the night, shift lifted up and away from his body. Sometimes he’d find himself on his back with a young blond above him. Or turned on his side with hard flesh pressing up against his ass, reminding him of what he hadn’t had in so long. Well, if he thought about it, it hadn’t been that long. He went through longer periods without sex but now, he couldn’t help it. His hand slipped down to rub his slowly expanding stomach. Sure, the bump was rather small but he felt the sexual drive build and he wanted to give in, so much. And to hear Yonekuni’s voice in his ears, whispered words of “I’m making up for lost time.” Yonekuni’s memory of the swim meet had come back to him just a month ago and when he said those words to him for the first time, he had nearly given in to Yonekuni’s whims.

Deft fingers having slipped across his skin, easily removing the shirt he wore. Buttons slipped and fabric parted quickly. Breath ghosted across his skin as lips dipped down, finding his racing pulse. The shudder that shook his body at the suck, the hand that slipped down his body, fingers molding his rapidly hardening flesh inside. When he opened his eyes, looking down to see blue eyes looking up at him, the consent on his lips, about to be spoken when the knock to the door that brought him to his senses.

He had chided himself after the door had opened, the shocked look that Maximilian wore. He couldn’t hide the shame and had escaped to the bathroom. From there on, he kept his guard up. Right until this moment, feeling as though he had been chased into a corner.

“Shirou,” Yonekuni’s voice, deepening ever day, becoming similar to his voice of the age of twenty two, “come on out. We’re meeting up with my grandmother before the appointment at the doctors.” That was another thing Yonekuni was still hesitant about. The blond still denied that the child he was carrying wasn’t his, every time he tried to bring it up, the young blond got a look in his eye, one that he couldn’t recognize. It didn’t stop Yonekuni from touching his abdomen while he slept. Waking up to feel the slow motion of a hand rubbing soft circles, leaving him confused about the blond’s feelings and motives.

Taking a deep breath for the courage that he knew he needed before releasing it, pushing away from the door and unlocking it. Opening it slowly, unable to stop his gaze from running along Yonekuni’s body.

“See something you like, Shirou?” The grin on the blond’s face, which grew when he flushed darkly. “Come on, Hidekuni’s waiting for us.” The disgust and displeasure was easy to hear. “I don’t know why he wants to come. I mean, sure, he’s helped you a little in the past moth, but even with starting school after the holidays, he’s sure paying a lot of attention to you.”

At the current age of fifteen, Yonekuni’s emotions were hard to control and through he didn’t show Shirou, he fought inwardly with himself. Both the urge to be disgusted with himself and the intrigue, remembering the glowing form that he saw. Ears that twitched, soft fur and he wanted more. Memories of the time he was younger, remembering the heat that wrapped around him, saving him and reminding him of his first love. Dreams haunting him at night, dreams that he had when he thought of the one who saved him. Dreaming of the heat wrapped around him, saving him. He never thought his dreams would make things worse.

“Shirou, let’s ditch the plans for today, let me show you.” He leaned closer and breathed in. “Hmm… just as I thought, your scent is getting thicker. Deeper and intoxicating. Being pregnant really suits you. It’s just too bad that it’s not mine.” The lie slipped of his tongue so easily, almost believing what he was saying. After two months of telling Shirou that he didn’t believe the child the wolf was carrying was his, seeing the resigned expression and the hopelessness. The hurt that seemed to linger now, forced smiles that he longed to replace with a smile that Shirou must have had before everything happened. Swallowing up the fear of confronting Shirou, the memory of seeing the male enraged wasn’t something he wanted to be repeated.

He could easily recall what happened, thinking about it as he followed Shirou from the bathroom back to the center of the bedroom, joining the heavyweight on the bed. Covering Shirou’s hand with his, about to lace his fingers with the wolf’s, feeling the movement as Shirou pulled his hand away. Thinking back, he wished he could undo what he had done to further destroy the trust Shirou had for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Thinking back, it had happened less than a month ago, late into the night. Or maybe it was early morning, when it happened, too dark to see with no clock in the room that he shared with Shirou. Deep asleep, breathing in the scent that belonged to the one next to him. The heat of the room and the heat that rolled off Shirou in waves had drew him into a comfortable rest, it was the sudden excruciating pain that ripped through him with little warning. Feeling as though his muscles were being ripped off his bones piece by piece, bones being pulled and splintered, as though pieces of his bone were poking through his skin. Body shuddering, leaving him to do nothing but wrap his arms around himself, curling himself into a ball against Shirou’s back.

It seemed as though time had stilled, leaving him behind to endure the pain. Every beat of his heart, the rush of blood and the pounding of his ears were magnified, reminding him of how his body was changing, slowly as it was, returning to his former age. His body felt both hot with fever and the chill of ice, as though he had been walking barefoot through the snow with only the lightest jacket he had. He didn’t know how long he laid there, flinching in pain while anger started to rise up in him at the fact that Shirou just laid there, right in front of him and slept peacefully. Curling his fingers until his fingernails were digging into the palm of his hand, he fought with himself before he kicked off the blankets that he had been buried underneath in the hopes of cooling off. And instead of what he thought would be cool relief, warmth of the heat that of the room suffocated him. He faintly remembered the reassuring words that his father gave him, of having the heater turned on higher, just for him. Cursing him, Shirou, his brothers and everyone that he knew as he struggled to bring down his body temperature.

In the wanning moonlight that filtered through the slightly opened curtains, he sat up and saw the faint smile that crossed the canine’s face, ticking him off. He didn’t see the drying tear tracks on cheeks and instead, getting to his knees and reached to the male’s shoulder. Ignoring the flash of pleasure that ran through him at touching the wolf’s shoulder, as well as the heat that accompanied with the touch.

“Wake up,” a whisper as he started to shake Shirou’s shoulder, gently at first, “come on, wake up.” He waited a moment before continuing, curling his fingers into the strong muscle, shaking Shirou harder, never seeing sleepy eyes slowly blinking. A turn of a head while his grasp tightened. “Damn it! Wake the fuck up!” Shoving hard enough with strength he didn’t know he had, Yonekuni knocked the half asleep male off the bed and onto the floor. Ignoring the whimper that trailed off into a groan. He could only imagine that Shirou was biting his lower lip to stop the pain. He ignored what his mind supplied to him and the roaring of his soul that stirred in his body. Instead, he settled on venting his frustrations.

“Why the fuck are you sleeping while I’m in pain?” He grounded out between clenched teeth, clutching at his stomach as another wave of pain hit him. He found feel his body slowly changing, aging. Bones slowly lengthening, pulling at his muscles and straining at the control he had over his soul, wanting nothing more that to give in and snap at the world.

“Wha-” Dark hair peeked from the other side of the bed as the male started to pull himself up. He could see the color to one cheek, a small gash along with a grimace on Shirou’s face that didn’t pass. “What’s wrong, Yonekuni?” The softly voiced question, worry in Shirou’s gray eyes didn’t nothing to ease the irritation he felt and instead, it amplified it.

“Why are you sleeping when I’m in pain? How could you not know when I’m in pain? Shouldn’t you be comforting me instead?” The demand, reasonable to him but from the look Shirou shot him, it seemed that it wasn’t. “I mean, you claim to love me but you’re not giving me any sort of attention. As someone who is supposed to be my “lover”, I really don’t think you are. Even with knowing your true form, you’re either a prude, though I doubt that since you’re pregnant or you’re a slut. I’m leaning towards the latter. So, what did you do?” He taunted, secretly pleased at the shocked look the male wore, the color rapidly draining away as the heavyweight stumbled. “Did you trick me into getting you pregnant? Or did you find someone to fuck you? Planting that womb worm yourself and trying to trap me. I know I would never try to get a guy pregnant.” Despite the words he spoke, the pain still throbbed, dully, pounding and reminding him that it shouldn’t be forgotten. He wouldn’t admit the confusion at the trickle of fear that made it’s way down his spine.

With no answer from Shirou, he wanted to crow his victory. After all, what purpose did he have for wanting to get Shirou pregnant, so it must have been the male who slipped the womb worm himself. “No answer and to think, I thought you were someone better than those who clamor around trying to get close to a heavyweight. I wouldn’t put it past you, slipping and setting the worm up yourself-”

“Has it ever occurred to you, Madarame,” for the first time, well, as far as he could remember, the chill that crept down his back, joining the trickle of fear, “that it was you who broke my trust by planting the worm in the first place? Without me knowing?” He paused in his movements, watching Shirou lean heavily against the night stand. The arm around his stomach and the flicker of panic and pain across shocked features, the rapidly darkening bruise on the canine’s cheek had him biting his tongue for a moment. “I still have several years of college left, which by now, I’m falling behind tot the point that I’ll have to retake the year all over again. I have never slept with anyone but you in my life. You were my first and I tell you that I love you and yet, you sneer at the words I speak.” Spoken softly, cold and passionate at the same time, but it was the fact that Shirou looked at him as if he was nothing but a stranger to him.

Unfamiliar with the ache in his chest that had nothing to do with the pain he felt in his body, he held back the question of wanting to know if Shirou was alright. The hiss of pain as the heavyweight reached up to touch his head, fingers coming away coated with blood. Deep breaths as Shirou closed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip before Shirou pushed himself to move. Silence deafening to his ears, movements that were rough for a gentle creature. The slide of wood as a drawer was pulled free, clothes that had been packed in the offered dresser were pulled out. He couldn’t help watching Shirou pull off the clothes he slept in, eying pale skin and looking away when he thought Shirou would catch him. Holding back the chuckle when the wolf tried to button his pants, the faint bump that had just started to show, preventing Shirou from buttoning his pants. He didn’t think nothing of Shirou’s slow movements nor of the way the male cradled the tiny bump as he made his way towards the door.

“W-where do you think you’re going?”

A hand paused above the door knob, watching Shirou pause and then look over his shoulder. Out of the corner of gray eyes, emotions that had been so prominent and welcoming. Drawing him in for the past few weeks were now gone, as if they were never there. “When you learn to grow up-”

“But!”

“Emotionally or maturity, treating me as though I’m nothing but a possession to you. Or even worse. A hindrance only to be around when it’s convenient for you. Madarame, for the past month, you’ve run both hot and cold. Warm and welcoming one minute, hateful and distrustful the next.” He wanted to defend himself, irritation and self loathing filled him, leaving him to clench his hands tightly at his sides. “Is it so hard to treat me like a normal person-”

“Well, if you let me fuck you, we wouldn’t have this problem, would we? You fucked my older self but won’t touch me as I am now. You won’t even let me touch you.” He could hear the swallow as Shirou moved before he spoke up.

“I-I can’t you! Not at the age you’re at. Y-you’re still a child!”

Again with this excuse, having heard it over and over again when he tried to approach the male, wanting to know more about the body that he supposedly laid with. “So? I’m fourteen, nearly fifteen. I’ve had more sex at this age than you’d ever have and you won’t touch me? You seem rather eager for me to return to my real age so you can fuck him!” He snorted in disgust, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t you realize that you usually shake your ass for me. That you’re nothing but a cock tease. If you were a girl, I bed you’d like me to fuck you. Hell, if there were girls around here right now, they’d let me fuck them. But you know, you’ve got a point.” Uncrossing his arms, he approached the frozen male. “I’ll treat you like a normal person, but since you won’t let me touch you, I’ll find someone to help me relieve the frustration I’m feeling.” The sharp intake of breath and he paused, looking at Shirou. The dark color of embarrassment was what he expected, but the sight of the shimmering of tears in Shirou’s gray eyes.

“So this was the way you wee when you were younger. I could have sworn that you were the type to be gentleman like. More polite instead of vulgar. I-I never thought you’d be this cruel, Madarame.” The shake of the dark head before Shirou moved to leave, not looking back when he called out, the click of the door was his only answer to his request.

“Who needs him.” He could only mutter to himself as he turned back towards the mess of the bed. “Nothing but trouble,” kicking at the blankets that had been tossed when Shirou fell over after being pushed, pausing at the droplets of blood that decorated the edge of the nightstand, “maybe I shouldn’t have shoved him.” It was unlike him to lash out to anyone, save for guys. And though Shirou was male, he was his bitch, right? He should be able to treat Shirou any way he wanted. ‘But,’ a voice in the back of his mind whispered, the reasoning part of him that seemed to be always right, ‘he’s pregnant. And pregnant males should be treated with the up most care. Like the way you treat females. He’s your female and your losing him slowly, aren’t you?’ He could hear the mocking tone of his soul, the laughter in his head. ‘Admit it, you’re scared. Scared that you’re losing what will only be the person who is perfect for you.’

He reached, fingers trailing along the sheets of where Shirou had been sleeping, still warm with the body heat that Shirou gave off, pausing at the dampness on the pillow. Tears. Swallowing, he slowly realized that he wasn’t the only one who was in pain. He hadn’t thought about it when he saw it, but the fact that Shirou had been cradling his stomach earlier, before he crawled into bed. And the sound of pain that the male made just minutes before and the way the wolf protected his midsection. Dressing quickly, racing towards the door and throwing it open, hoping to catch Shirou. Maybe he could explain things, work everything out.

Down the hall, opening the doors of various bedrooms, each one empty. Taking the stairs two a t a time, rushing to explore the first floor. The male wasn’t in the kitchen nor was he at the front door, which stood locked. There was only one room left on the first floor to check and as he stepped in, he heard the voice calling out to him.

“If you’re looking for Shirou, Yonekuni, he’s not here,” Hidekuni’s voice came from the other side of the sitting room, heaving the heavy sigh, recognizing his father’s voice, cursing under his breath.

“Yonekuni, what the hell did you do to him? I-” The shake of his father’s head. “Have you- do you have any idea how to treat a person with respect? Just because someone is with you, of his own free will, doesn’t give you the right to treat him however you like, especially slapping him around.” Disappointment etched in his father’s face, the worry lines around his eyes deepening, making him seem older than he actually was.

“I-I didn’t hit him! Is that what he told you?” Could the wolf be a liar? He pushed him, sure, but he didn’t slap Shirou. “All I did was just give him a little shove to wake him up since he wouldn’t when I tried to wake him up. I didn’t mean to hurt him.” He admitted, to both the nekomata and the reptile, taking the only free chair in the room, just across from the fire that was going, keeping the room warm enough for both him and his father. Instead of being relieved to feel the warmth, he couldn’t help but notice the flame was more violent, growing and dying before growing once more.

“That doesn’t excuse you. I know how much it hurts when you gro-”

“You don’t know anything! You don’t know how it feels to struggle with the confusion. Shirou won’t let me touch him, he wants the older me. What if I’m not like how I used to be?” Rubbing his forehead in frustration, he looked up to see the narrowing older eyes.

“Just because you feel like that doesn’t give you the right to lay a hand on anyone, let alone a pregnant male. It’s hard enough but with the both of you-” A hand was held up , stopping him from interrupting. “With the both of you being heavyweight’s, it makes his pregnancy even more difficult. Also more hazardous. Right now, Fujiwara-kun is at the hospital, rushed really, when he first came down. Do you have any idea how much danger he’s in right now? I’m surprised that you haven’t noticed how pale he’s been these past few days. Or the fact that he’s lost weight when he should be gaining a few more pounds-”

The flare of the fireplace interrupted his father, turning to the person who stepped through the now roaring green flames. The one who called himself Harry ignored the ashes that clung to his cloak, moving away from the fireplace and closer to them.

“What’s the address?” The question barked out, though not at him, but towards his father and brother. The two stiffened and out of the corner of his eye, seeing fingers curl in the cushion of the chair that Hidekuni occupied.

“The address?”

The short nod, eyes serious and avoiding looking at him. “I need the address of the hospital your kind has for pregnancy.” Widening of blue eyes, both his father and brother paled, pushing out of their chairs and moving closer to talk to Harry. He swallowed hard, feeling his body tense and starting to tremble.

“W-what’s wrong with Shirou?” His brother, this time, noticed the clenching of his fingers in his lap but said nothing, his look said it all.

“I need one of you,” again, words were spoken to the two older blonds, leaving him in the dark, “to come with me. I need someone familiar to where we’re going and someone who is a friend or family member.”

Before Hidekuni could volunteer, Yonekuni spoke up, irritation laced his voice while his tone was cold. His soul flared as his control slipped, disliking the dismissing attitude the group gave him. “I’ll go-”

“No!” Voice as sharp as glass had him pressing his lips tightly together while green eyes narrowed behind the glasses the dark haired male wore. “You being there will do nothing for him but agitate and cause him further distress.”

“But he’s my lover!”

“Lovers and partners don’t usually abuse each other and at this moment, it seems as thought you’re neither. You’re to stay here.” Hidekuni spoke up, eyes like his narrowed in warning. The faint outline of the blond’s true soul could be seen, leaking out in retaliation to his soul, which made the irritation rise higher and the flare that he gave in warning. “You’ve done nothing but accuse Shirou of all things under the sun and demean him. And now, he needs immediate care because of what you’ve done. You have no right to demand to go.” Hidekuni shook his head, acting as though it was his right to be beside Shirou and not him. “I’ll go, he needs a friend and I want to be there for him.”

The swift nod and the toss of powder from a hand had the flames that had returned to normal flare up again, back to the roaring green. Words spoken in a clear voice and the two were gone, stepping into the fire. He gave himself a mental shake, he still hadn’t gotten used to magic and didn’t think he ever would. The sight of the two disappearing into the fire was enough to drive someone crazy and considering the situation he was already in, it was a small miracle that he wasn’t crazy yet.

“God, Yonekuni, I never thought you’d be like this. I thought you were raised better than a spoiled brat. I’m not going to deal with you right now, you’re to stay here with David. I’m going to meet them at the hospital.”

David? He made a face at the thought of staying with the jaguar, knowing that the older man had a penchant for getting a little too close to him. Moving to follow his father, he stopped at the look the crocodile sent him. “At this moment, Yonekuni, your best bet is to stay here-”

“And let Hidekuni get closer to Shirou? No!” The snort of amusement that didn’t match the look the older blond gave him. “I have no clue what my brother has in mind when he went with that man, but he’s using this chance to make moves on what should be mine.”

“With all the wild accusations you’ve voiced in the past few weeks, I’m surprised you’re even concerned about Hidekuni’s interest in Shirou. if you’re not going to step up and claim that Shirou is yours and the baby he carries is yours, someone will take him away.” He couldn’t stand the look of disappointment in his father’s eyes, looking down and way. Catching the movement of shadows, the soft footsteps as the older reptile walked away. Soft murmuring of words, the sound of a door opening and closing before the slam of the front door. Determined to find out where they were taking Shirou, he started to follow only to stop in front of the familiar figure that had plagued him for weeks on end.

“I won’t do that, Yonekuni.” The familiar draw of the older jaguar as David stepped away from the doorway, a glass tumbler in his hand and the slight incline of his head, a motion for him to take a seat back into the chair that he had abandoned just minutes earlier. The lift of a hand and the soft swallow as the amber liquid was sipped before David took the seat that was across from the one he was originally in. “I need to ask this, Yonekuni and everyone has voiced their concerns. What’s going on Yonekuni? What’s your problem? I never thought you were one to raise a hand against your partner. So tell me, Yonekuni, why are you acting like this?” He bit his tongue to keep himself from blurting the words that came to his mind as he took the seat, nearly throwing himself in the chair.

“Do you know what it’s like to have memories that I know that are mine, confusing and jumbling back in my head. Emotions that I’m not familiar with, tenderness that I know I’d never have fills me and I can’t help but wanting to lash out. Punish those around me because I have to suffer.” He tried to explain without making himself seem weak. He didn’t want to give David the impression that he couldn’t handle everything that had been heaped on him. That as a full blooded male, he couldn’t handle the rush of emotions that ran through him when he thought of Shirou. The unfamiliar feeling of love, the pain in his chest when he remembered the cringe or the disappointment, the sadness that he caused to appear in Shirou’s eyes.

“Yonekuni, do you know that with you lashing out at your partner, you’re driving him further away from you? And now,” the shake of a dark head, “you’ve never joined Fujiwara-kun when he went with your grandmother to the hospital three weeks ago, did you? He’s-his body is struggling to keep the baby safe and keep him healthy. It’s hard enough on him right now,, but now, it’s a wait and see game. I don’t know what you did before you arrived here, but whatever you did is wrecking havoc on his body.” He never thought he’d see David upset over someone who wasn’t family, but then again, Shirou was almost or close enough to be called family, right? If he were to go by the ring that the heavyweight wore, than Shirou was as close to family as an outsider could be.

“What-how would you feel if Shirou lost the baby? If his body couldn’t handle it anymore? Would you feel grief for the loss of your son or daughter? What would you do, if and when, he gets tired of the way you treat him? Don’t tell me that he’ll stick by you, even if he does love you. Do you know he actually confided to me about you?”

He never thought that his actions would push Shirou away nor did he know that the male’s body was having a hard time with the pregnancy. How was he supposed to know if Shirou didn’t confide in him? Then again, it didn’t help that he pushed the wolf away every time that he tried to get close, ignoring what Shirou wanted to tell him. So caught up in himself, he didn’t think of anyone but himself.

“What’s… Hidekuni’s interest in Shirou?” An emotion that he was familiar with bloomed in his chest, growing rapidly. Tendrils reaching out and squeezing his heart, painfully and manipulating him to do it’s bidding. He pushed away the uncomfortable thoughts of Shirou and the unknown, more concerned about what Hidekuni wanted from the wolf. Jealousy was a familiar feeling, coming back to him as if it was an old friend. He tried to wait as patiently as he could, slowly tapping his fingers in rhythm on the arm of the chair as the nekomata sipped slowly from his tumbler before setting it to the side.

“Well, Yonekuni, you must know how your grandmother feels about this situation-”

“I don’t care how she feels about this-”

“You should!“ Came the loud retort, the seriousness that the jaguar rarely showed was evident on his face. “If you don’t treat Shirou with the proper respect, she will step in, if she hasn’t stepped in already. Just because she’s old and you rarely, if ever, see her, she still has has the power to get what she wants.”

“You still haven’t explained to me what Hidekuni’s intentions are to Shirou. Is he interested in Shirou as a friend or more?” The pregnant pause as David gathered his thoughts, seconds ticking by then a minute before the rush of air as the jaguar exhaled in a deep sigh.

“She informed your father and I, and Hidekuni, of course, that she didn’t want her first great grandchild to be born a bastard. If you won’t step up and be a proper male, one who would care for his partner and acknowledge his child, Hidekuni will step up and give the child a name. Give him or her a father that will be there. You see, Yonekuni, your brother cares for Fujiwara-kun as a friend, which in time, may grow to love. With constantly denying the unborn child as yours, you’ve opened a chance that your grandmother was waiting for.” Intense eyes stared at him, as though the nekomata was trying to read his mind. “You’re on your last leg, Yonekuni. You’ve been thinking of only yourself lately. It’s gotten to be all about you and if someone even dares to try and tell you differently, you go off of on them. Face it, Yonekuni, you created this mess and it’s up to you to fix it.”

With those words, David pushed himself up, snagging his tumbler off the small table before leaving him behind. Alone in the quiet sitting room. The crackle of fire was his only companion, reminding him of his brother going with Harry and off to be with Shirou, when it should have been him at Shirou’s side. He knew that David was right, only thinking of himself, forcing Shirou to go with what he wanted and damning what Shirou had to say. Projecting his anger at Shirou when things didn’t go his way. He should confess up, tell the wolf that he knew that the child Shirou carried was his, but how was he supposed to admit that he had been lying to Shirou’s face? Was it the slight satisfaction he got when he saw the pained expression that the male wore when he denied the child as his?

Pushing himself to move, retracing his steps out of the sitting room and up the stairs, taking them slowly this time. Silence enveloping him as he reached the landing of the second story, following the silence towards the bedroom he shared with the heavyweight. Pausing at the doorway, the room seemed larger than before and as he slipped back into the bed that he had abandoned when he had woken up earlier. Pulling the blankets up and over his body, curling up into the position he was originally in, he tried to ignore the empty space in front of him. Trying to ignore the pang he felt in his chest at his actions.

~

Over the past weeks, he didn’t like to remember the night that Shirou had to be rushed to the hospital. He didn’t like to think of the forced separation that the heavyweight put between them. When Shirou would look away when he talked to him. If he talked to him, that is. Swallowing heavily, the pang in his chest hadn’t abated during the time Shirou was gone and when he had returned, it was like he was a stranger. The conversations he tried to start, the forced responses and the wary looks. It was safe to admit that he missed the closeness that had been there in the beginning of this mess, the lingering touches Shirou gave him. Whether it was just brushing his bangs away from his eyes or grabbing his hand and holding him close. That all vanished when Shirou returned from the hospital, pale and sickly.

The times where Shirou would confide to him were gone, the stifling silence replaced the friendliness that Shirou had once offered. And just now, feeling Shirou pull his hand away, giving him a slight panic feeling. He had to fix everything, to try and return everything to how they used to be. “Shirou, what-”

“Come on, Madarame, as you said, we’ve got to get going. After all, it’s an appointment at the doctors.” He could hear the resignation in Shirou’s tone, telling him that the heavyweight’s mood wasn’t the best, but he couldn’t let it go. Yes, it was his fault that Shirou had to go to the doctors regularly, not only because he had gotten the male pregnant, but because he jeopardized the male with his actions just a month ago. Hesitantly reaching out, his hand rubbed the small bump on Shirou’s stomach, where the baby lay. It was his fault that the little one was still in danger. Fingers splayed across where the little one lay, feeling the little pulse of life and as his hand gently rubbed, the scent that found intoxicating when Shirou had approached him earlier thickened even more. The hints that the wolf’s body gave off, even if Shirou didn’t voice it, he knew that the male’s body wanted him. Feeling Shirou pull away, getting ready to stand, he gave into the impulse to grab Shirou’s hand, quick enough to lace his finger’s with the wolf’s. Ignoring the fact that heavyweight tried to pull away, the sharp tug had him tightening his hold on Shirou’s hand.

“What-” The heavy sigh as Shirou walked towards the door, pulling him along, almost dragging him, but he didn’t mind. It kept him closer to keep an eye out for those who lurked too close to Shirou. Especially one he knew was trying to worm his way into Shirou’s good graces. He had bitten his tongue when Shirou had come back from the doctors, leaning heavily on Hidekuni’s shoulder. Of course, he could see the pleased look his grandmother wore as she walked behind the two. The calculating look as she talked to his father and the excitement of adding strength and foreign blood into the family.

“Shirou, what do I have to do to fix things-” He tried, not for the first time, to ask what he could do to fix the mess that he started. Wanting nothing more than to fix this and return.

The opening of the bedroom stopped his question, the familiar and annoying face that had hung around Shirou as of late. The very one that started to escort Shirou to the doctors while he had to stay behind, being watched by their “protector”. He didn’t have a problem with the one that was supposed to watch him, like a babysitter, his problem laid with Hidekuni. The nekomata had taken upon himself to escort Shirou over London, leaving him to trail behind with Harry. And now, Hidekuni was there to escort Shirou to the hospital to meet up with his-their grandmother.

“I thought you weren’t going to go with us, Yonekuni.”

Detecting the defiance in Hidekuni’s eyes, he didn’t bother hiding the smugness in his voice when he spoke. “Disappointed, Hidekuni? Thought you were going to squeeze between Shirou and me? Maybe working hard to turn Shirou’s attention to you?” The angry flush to the jaguar’s cheeks and the embarrassed look that Shirou gave him, he was right. But when he caught the movement of Shirou turning towards Hidekuni, he gave a sound of disappointment, following close behind.

“Come on, if we don’t hurry up, Shirou will be late for his appointment.” He bit his tongue at the obvious way his brother was ignoring him, instead, focusing on Shirou.

~

The trip to the hospital was made in silence, being flanked by Harry, who seemed to be curious about the hospital that Shirou was heading to. The wizard only seemed to follow him, though at a distance. The bored expression was a mask, he knew that the slightly older man was keeping an eye on their surroundings and knew that the man’s want was slipped under the sleeve of the loose fitting jacket, ready to be pulled out easily in a moments notice. Meeting up with his grandmother, seeing the older woman waiting for them inside the waiting room. The smile that reminded him of his mother’s smile, though he could see the flicker of irritation in her eyes when she caught sight of him. He didn’t care for the way that Shirou pulled away from him, nor the way that Hidekuni took advantage of Shirou’s avoidance.

The waiting room, though large, felt smaller than it actually was. Which, he knew was their fault, after all, he and the others were the only four heavyweights among the few lightweights and the sprinkle or two of middleweights. The envious looks, curious and more than a few lustful, all sent towards them, catching the a few shifting in their seats, as though they wanted to get up and move closer. To drag their chairs closer and ask the questions everyone wanted to ask but didn’t dark, they knew their place, unlike someone he knew. Shooting a look out of the corner of his eye at the nekomata, who, at that moment, seemed intent on getting Shirou’s attention drawn into a private conversation.

“Don’t you think they’d make a wonderful couple?”

The soft voice, spoke quietly to his left, where his grandmother sat. Hands folded in her lap, the smile that hid sharp teeth and the razor like tongue. Shaking his head, he scowled and looked away, determined not to be pulled into her game. “I personally think they’d make a good couple. Bringing in foreign blood will help strengthen the family to be better than the other families around. After all, the highest of the high out there will bring prestige to our name. I think that Shirou can handle another after your child is born.” Another smile that didn’t reach the woman’s pale eyes.

Trying not to let words get to him, he remembered, of course, the warning David had given him. The words had rolled over in his mind, repeatedly when he had free time, which he had a lot of and knew that the old reptile was baiting him. Looking for a response from him.

“Hmm? Nothing to say, Yonekuni? Demand that your brother leave your partner alone? I was so certain that you were the possessive type when you first introduced me to him. But then, you’ve proved different since your father’s birthday party.”

Quickly trying to figure out what to say to his grandmother’s words, he was saved from answering when Shirou’s name was called. Watching and feeling the heavyweight brush up against him as he left his seat, feeling the fleeting glance that the male gave him. Shirou didn’t have to speak, he knew what the male wanted, even if the wolf didn’t vocalize what he wanted. The smallest of smiles on his face, standing and nearly reaching Shirou’s height, he was getting close. Following the male close, he sent Hidekuni a look that had the nekomata jumping to his feet and following them close behind. He heard the cry of “Wait!” that Harry made, but whatever the green eyed man said afterwards was cut off by the close of the door. Being led down the long hallway, past other patients and closed doors before being escorted into a room in the back.

“T-this is highly unusual. Normally, we’d allow the patient and the father,” the look the nurse gave him and Hidekuni, her gaze landing on him and he could only imagine, picture the wheels in her mind turning. “Mister Woodville,” a glance at his brother, “you’ve been here before with Mister Fujiwara. And… you’re the father of his child?” The rustling of papers as the nurse flipped through Shirou’s file, looking for the right information that she would need.

The look he shot to Hidekuni could have melted steel and the cool, unconcerned look given back, the way slitted blue eyes burrowed into his. “No-no, that’s not right,” Shirou injected, causing the nurse to look up, not noticing the growing tension in the room, “Hidekuni’s not the father.” The quirk of a thin eyebrow and the deep flush coloring Shirou’s pale cheeks. He knew what she was thinking. Though Shirou was speaking in English, he struggled with his original language, making the English thick with his natural way of speaking. He reached out, cupping and gently curling his fingers around Shirou’s, giving the male the support that he knew that Shirou desperately needed. The squeeze back, small as it was, was enough to give him the hope he wanted.

“He is. “ A nod in his direction, the flush to cheeks that had darkened even more. The possessive smile that grew across his face at the shocked look the nurse wore, the disappointment the fleeted through her eyes, as though she had plans for him. With amusement, he watched as she tried to compose herself, closing the file and reaching for the door.

“O-okay, the doctor will be in here shortly. Thank you for your patience.” None caught the muttered words that she said under her breath as she left, closing the door softly behind her. The second the door clicked shut, he pulled his hand free and turned on Hidekuni, pulling Shirou behind him. For the first time since this whole mess started, he welcomed the rush of emotions that surged through him.

“What the fuck are you doing? Claiming Shirou’s child is yours?”

“Well, it’s not like you’re admitting anything, Yonekuni. With all your denial, claiming that Shirou’s child “couldn’t be yours”, I stepped up!” Hidekuni pushed closer, sparking a memory that teased at the corners of his mind, forcing him to shake his head. “You think that because you have it all, you can treat him any way you want. I may not be in love with him, but I’m-”

Hidekuni stopped himself, struggling for the right words that could describe what he was feeling. He had spent time with Shirou, coming to know the wolf as a friend, and then, with the hopes of more. Skin that was soft under his fingertips when he brushed Shirou’s bangs away when the male had fallen asleep while helping him with his school work. The feeling of brushing his hand against a bare arm while reaching for something. He had seen the pain in Shirou’s eyes whenever he brought up the subject of Yonekuni. The loyalty that the wolf showed, he wanted that. Wanted the steadfast loyalty that Shirou showed. And though the male had been pulling away from Yonekuni, he could tell that Shirou still loved his brother, with all his heart.

“Since you’re denying the child is yours, I’ll give him or her a name. I’ll acknowledge them as my own, even if not by blood. Can you say you’d do the same?” Cringing at the tone in his voice, he didn’t want to sound like he was begging or pleading. “Why don’t you go back to the waiting room and leave us alone. You obviously don’t have Shirou’s best at heart.” His words trailed off, coming to an uncomfortable stop. Pride wouldn’t let him back off, willing to protect his friend and embrace Shirou’s unborn child as his own.

“I’m not giving you the satisfaction of leaving. Yeah, I treated Shirou badly. You don’t know how bad I feel about it nor do you know how much I’m trying to fix the mistakes that I made. I-I don’t want to lose him.” Seeing the disappointment in Yonekuni’s eyes told him that the reptile believed what he was saying, but he wasn’t going to believe what Yonekuni was saying and as if the blond could read his mind, he spoke up. “If you don’t believe me, that’s your problem. All that matters is that Shirou believes me.” The smile that Yonekuni gave him was the very same smile that their grandmother gave when she knew things were going her way. “Now, why don’t you return back to the waiting room?”

A minute of silence, catching the hand that Shirou lifted, resting it on Yonekuni’s shoulder and tired smile that Shirou gave over the reptile’s shoulder. “Madarame, he can stay. After all, he’s been following my progress since he first took me to the hospital. He’s more familiar with the doctor than you are.” The slight tinge to Shirou’s cheeks had the younger blond fuming and leaving him speechless. He didn’t think that Shirou considered him anything more than a friend. The muttered words of disgust and incredulous look that Yonekuni gave over his shoulder at Shirou.

~

‘Lunch couldn’t come fast enough,’ Shirou thought to himself as he weaved slowly through the tables of the restaurant, making his way towards the table that they occupied. Yonekuni, Hidekuni, the older woman, Eileen and Harry, sat waiting at the table for him. He avoided Eileen’s knowing eyes, she had been slowly pressing him to choose Hidekuni. Urging him to take the jaguar up on his offer to give his unborn child a name and while he was thankful for Hidekuni’s generosity, he still loved Yonekuni. And though he was frustrated with Yonekuni’s denial of any involvement, he still held his hopes for the blond still wanting a relationship. Taking a seat next to Yonekuni, he glanced up to catch Hidekuni staring at him and watching the blond look away, slightly embarrassed before nodding towards the only other dark haired male.

“Still getting sick, Shirou?” The voice of the one who had tormented him for weeks spoke up. The concerned look in the sixteen year olds eyes, though Yonekuni could have been seventeen, he wasn’t sure. He nodded, though, taking a sip of the water that was placed in front of him in the hopes to wash away the sour taste in his mouth.

“It should have stopped by now, at least, that’s what I was told the last time I went to the doctors.” He gave an embarrassed laugh, but then, nothing about the situation was funny. The laugh stuttered and fell to an awkward halt. The warnings the doctor had given him just an hour ago told him that. The words he knew would haunt and echo in his mind

~

“We-we can’t have you going as far as male pregnancies go. In a months time, you’ll need to come for the surgery. I would suggest today, but with the hopes that the three weeks that I’m giving you will allow the child a better chance of survival. If we allow the pregnancy to develop any longer, it’ll be life threatening, even more so than it already is.” The doctor stated quietly as he looked up from the sonogram monitor, giving him his full attention. “As much danger you’re in right now, your body is doing better than to be expected. If you can handle the next four weeks, the child has a better of survival. As it is, if we were to remove the fetus at this time, the chances of death are extremely high. You’re not even at three months. Male pregnancies alone last to roughly four months. Survival at the stage you’re in is almost nonexistent.”

He had swallowed hard, and felt his body start to tremble in the fear that raced and coursed through him. The hand that slipped into his was the comfort that he needed, squeezing the familiar palm and the feel of long fingers curling around his own.

“There’s a reason why w womb worm is in a protective shell. Consequences like this, cases documented that showed the scarring of tissue inside, preventing any more attempts at pregnancy. Whoever broke the capsule and placed the raw worm inside you put you in a highly dangerous situation.” Shirou didn’t say a word, not wanting to put Yonekuni on the spot. With all the problems they’d been having and the way the blond was trying to clean up his act, he didn’t want Yonekuni to revert to the harassing ways he had grown out of. “Here’s a prescription for the medication that will help your body. I want you to take two of these a day. One in the morning and one at night, each with a meal.” The doctor quickly wrote out the prescription and handed it to him. “Also, you need to eat more. Your body isn’t adapting very well. The more nutritious you eat, the better chance your offspring has. Come back any time that you feel pain. Even if it’s just a cramp.”

Swallowing back a sound at the looks Hidekuni and Yonekuni were given, the doctor hadn’t gotten over what had happened a month ago. Not that he said anything, keeping his mouth shut. He had heard the whispers, the talk of him “protecting his abuser”. The pitying looks and the sounds of tsking from the nurses and the other doctors. He hadn’t put it past them to gossip, but then, at the moment, he didn’t care.

“We’ll schedule your surgery for the end of March and as I said, don’t be afraid to call and come by if you’re worried or anything happens. “

With the prescription in his hand, he had nodded before redressing while Hidekuni took the paper from him to get it filled out.

~

Now, he looked around the table, from person to person, his gaze landing on the exasperated expression that their escort wore. Glasses pulled off and the hand that rubbed at his eyes. It was plain to see the exhaustion that Harry was experiencing. Spending time with them and then, reporting any and all activities to his superiors. After leaving the examination room, he ended up letting it slip to Harry about what happened, the look he shared with him and the look he shot Yonekuni, the sigh that followed, one that sounded envious. “Here I thought we had a lot of trouble, but to go through what you do, our problems are almost equal. Though, you’ve got the advantage on you.” A sly wink, he remembered the stories that the man told him, of the accidents and the problems during the holidays.

“Y-you don’t have anything like this, do you? I mean, dealing with pregnancy in,” he lowered his voice to almost a whisper, seeing the dark haired male lean in to hear him, “male pregnancy?” Shirou asked, seeing the rueful shake of Harry’s head.

“No, not really. I mean, if you turn to a specialist. One can be tried, though it’s highly controversial. And the one person who could pull off the right mixture, well, he’s no longer around any more.” The hesitancy in Harry’s voice, telling him that the subject had come across as uncomfortable for him. Green eyes avoided his while the man kept glancing around the restaurant, making sure that no one was listening in on them. Or paying them any sort of attention. He nodded, quietly telling him that he won’t question or probe into the world that Harry was from.

‘After all,’ Shirou thought to himself as he took a small drink of his water, ‘everything is supposed to be a secret.’ Looking up, he caught the gaze that seemed to be burrowing into him. Blue eyes narrowed, the slitting of Yonekuni’s eyes, the only hint of the blond’s irritation showing. As of late, Yonekuni hadn’t been liking him talking to Harry, even though the older male had told Yonekuni that he wasn’t interested in him, the young blond refused to believe him. Biting down on his lower lip, debating on asking Yonekuni when the voice of Eileen breaking in on his thoughts.

“You know, Yonekuni, you never answered my question.” Yonekuni’s grandmother commented, uncaring that the whole table could hear her. When had Eileen spoke to Yonekuni? The older woman rarely dropped by to speak to Yonekuni. Sure, she came by often enough to speak with him, almost dragging him out for the day and getting to know him. Since she found out what he was, her demeanor and attitude changed. Friendly as her son, she took great pleasure in taking him shopping for her first great grandchild. Asking questions that he wasn’t sure how he should answer. And though she was nice, Shirou wasn’t stupid. The urges she gave, offering and suggesting that he consider Hidekuni as his partner. Telling him of the jaguar’s traits, of how Hidekuni would treat him and make a great father. He didn’t tell her, but the older woman must have found out from someone else about Yonekuni denying the child as his. He had his suspicions on Hidekuni, though he didn’t voice them.

“Well, Yonekuni? Don’t you think Shirou and Hidekuni would make a wonderful couple? Their relationship would bridge all the rumors of cats and dogs never getting along. And, I might add,” the grin that had him swallowing, even though he wasn’t the one she was talking to, avoiding the look the young blond sent his way, “Hidekuni’s ready to take over where you’re denying.”

“If you’re trying to motivate me into admitting that the child is mine, you don’t have to needle and pry at me.” the words that were spoken calmly and slow, the look that the reptile shot his grandmother. “I-I know perfectly well that the child is mine.” The faint gasps from both him and Hidekuni as well as others. Was this another thing Yonekuni had been lying to him about? “And that I’m ready to embrace the future with a family.”

Too shocked to hear the words and protests that Hidekuni and Eileen were giving, Shirou could only watch as Yonekuni gave him a hopeful look. Biting on his lip, struggling for the right words and could only look away. The trust that he had in Yonekuni had been broken. It would take more than Yonekuni admitting that he was the father to fix everything that he went through.


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks. Two long weeks since his grandmother had needled and prodded him into admitting it and he finally did. Speaking the words that he knew to be true, telling everyone that he knew the child that Shirou carried was his. And though he told those that had sat around the table during lunch, it seemed that his grandmother ignored what he said. Insisting, almost to the point of harassing, openly commenting that Hidekuni could and would make a better father. She had insisted on bringing up the fact that his brother was studying medicine while he, well, he wasn’t sure what he had been studying in college. He tried to ignore the words that dug at his soul, the barbed words that spoke of how he wouldn’t be able to take care of his growing family.

He knew that his grandmother had his child’s best at heart, but he couldn’t help the resent the fact that the woman refused to consider him a good choice as a father to his own child. Resentment filled him, leading him down the path he had just came back from. Jealousy was nothing new to him, it filled him and whispered words that told him to go back to the way he was. He didn’t want that, didn’t want to isolate Shirou anymore. Shirou. Closing his eyes, he didn’t blame the male for not believing when he admitted that he knew he was th father. The way gray eyes widened, shocked and anger in those depths that had him wishing he told Shirou in private instead of blurting out what he thought in front of everyone. The way the male had pressed his lips in a tight line and refused to speak to him until they got home.

~

The minute the door had closed behind Shirou, having followed him quietly into the shared bedroom, Shirou turned gave him a look that froze him in his spot. He could practically see Shirou’s restraint, the way hands that should be held gently were now clenched tightly into fists as the male cornered him.

“I can’t believe this,” the harsh whisper, “How long? How long have you known?” The pitch in Shirou’s voice dropped, leaving him to strain to hear the heavyweight speak. Watching as Shirou stumbled backwards toward the bed, he followed quickly, dropping to his knees between Shirou’s legs. Licking his lips, he answered, though he braced himself for the worst from the wolf.

“For over a month, I spent all this time thinking about it,-”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Spending all this telling me that it “Couldn’t be yours”. Hinting and pretty much referring to me as a slut since the child I’m carrying isn’t yours.” The words spilled from lips that were swollen, as though Shirou had been kissed and he knew that wasn’t the truth. Tears that had shimmered in the heavyweight’s eyes slipped free when Shirou blinked and he found himself reaching up to brush away the tears. Barely feeling a droplet on his finger when Shirou jerked his head out of his grasp. “Is this why you told them that you know everything? So you could, as you’ve put it, “fuck me”?” Words that were crude and crude, harsh that had him flinching. Never thinking that Shirou would repeat the words that had spoken to him several times a month ago

“N-no! Why would you think that? I admitted that because i”m jealous of Hidekuni wanting to get closer to you. Jealous that he wanted to claim my child as his! There’s this voice inside my head, my soul telling me, scolding and mocking me because I wasn’t stepping up to be a male and stand by my mate.” The rush of words, the confession had him scooting closer, pressing Shirou’s legs open even further and sliding his hands up the length of the male’s legs.

“Why should I forgive you, Yonekuni? You broke my trust. Not once but several times. Accusing me of things I’ve never did and would never do.” The sniffle as Shirou tried to compose himself. All he could do was watch and gently run the palms of his hand in attempts to soothe the distraught wolf. Several minutes of silence, broken only by the occasional sniffle and the deep sigh as Shirou thought quietly to himself. “Yonekuni, I-I’m willing to forgive you, but-” he couldn’t help the pounding of his heart at the sound of his name. Sure, Shirou had said it earlier, just minutes ago when he confronted him, but his name with the words “willing to forgive him.” “But you need to show me. Show me that you want to be with me. Show that-that you actually care for for me as a person and not as a possession.” The breath that he was holding was released in a rush as he nodded, silently telling him that he’d show him.

He would do anything to regain the trust that he threw away as his memories slowly returned as he returned to his normal age. “I’ll show you Shirou. I’ll show you that I’m serious. I’ll make it up to you.” He made the promise, looking up into down turned eyes as Shirou glanced down at him. The tiniest flicker of hope could be seen in the depths of the wolf’s eyes and told himself that he would keep his promise to do whatever he could to fix what he screwed up.

~

And that’s how he found himself, trying to make it up to Shirou. At the age of seventeen, on th verge of eighteen, feeling his body slowly growing each night and though it was painful, he kept it to himself. Not wanting a repeat that nearly destroyed everything. There were times that he felt it starting to strike, while he was deep asleep, the shooting pain through his muscles and joints and when that happened, it was the hand on his forehead that calmed him down. Inside his dreams, he could feel the calming hand on his forehead, soft and the calming words that were whispered to him in his dreams. When he awoke afterwards, Shirou would be on his side, his back to him in a sound sleep, leading him to believe that he only imagined what he felt.

Now, with his “escort” close by, he eyed the many shelves that were decorated with the finest of chocolates that London had to offer. Chocolates that were made here in the city and those that were exported from Holland, Switzerland and Germany. He had slowly paced up and down the shelving, reading and eying each and every package. With his determination to fix things, he payed more attention to when Shirou spoke, hearing Shirou vocalize his curiosity of British confectioneries, which lead him to explore the shops that specialized in sweets. Now, with one item in his hand, he scrutinized the shelves for something he thought Shirou might like.

“Have you decided?” The familiar draw from the green eyed made as he stood behind him.

“No and stop trying to rush me.” He shot back, making a face that he was sure that Harry wouldn’t see. He never thought he would have this type of banter with someone he wasn’t close to. As long as harry didn’t get too close to him, he should be okay. “I don’t know much about chocolates, let alone sweets, how can I choose just one?”

“Well, do you know what he likes? If you know that, you can work from there.” The explanation from his side as Harry stepped up to the shelves, his hand reaching out for a package of dark chocolates. He wanted to say that he knew exactly what Shirou’s preferences were when it came to sweets and he struggled to remember, a memory slowly arose. One of watching the wolf opening a small packet of chocolate and the look of bliss when Shirou placed the small square on his tongue. “I know what he likes.” He lied, mumbling and biting his tongue for not paying more attention. Snagging some Belgium chocolate as well as some from Switzerland to join the chocolate that he picked out that was famous in London. Further deeper into the story, being lead by the scent of baking, a scent that had him pausing. Sniffing at the air, detecting the familiar scent that he grew up with. Strange that a scent from a sweet in his childhood would be found in London, but he wasn’t about to question it right now. Maybe what he was smelling would be perfect for Shirou.

Moving towards were the smell emanated from, he watched the baker move behind the counter, scooping up what must have be the batter. Movement and the familiar shaped pan, a Taiyaki mold. He watched, the scent bringing back memories of his childhood. Eating the fish shaped cakes with his brother on occasions, nibbling on the tail until reaching the bean paste in the middle. He felt the presence at his side before hearing Harry speak.

“Oh? What’s this?” He held back the sound of disappointment, watching out of the corner of his eye as the older man, no, wizard reached out for the of the freshly made and now wrapped, taiyaki. Ignoring the question that was directed at him, Yonekuni caught the baker’s attention, leaning in a little closer to get a better look of what was already made.

“Are these white bean or red bean fillings?” The faint sound from the one beside him at his question and the amused chuckle from the baker. He didn’t think that his question was that surprised nor amusing, though he refrained from saying anything.

“Well, these,” gesturing to the right, “are white bean and the ones on the left are red beans. Both are freshly made this morning. Everything about these are made here in the shop.” He could hear the pride in the man’s voice about making everything from scratch and he nodded, eying the fish shaped cakes with the same intensity as he did with the chocolate. “Ever since I tasted this treat while traveling abroad, I thought I’d try my hands selling in here in this shop.” The man smiled as he started working on the next batch. “I’ve used what I encountered in Japan and Asia. Chocolate and custard, but the biggest sellers here are the red and white bean, as well as the chocolate that we sell here.”

“Chocolate? When did they start using that as a filling? They should just stick to what’s traditional.” Another laugh and the shake of the baker’s head.

“You’d be surprised. Many people liked it that it went from just being an experimental item to a permanent item on the menu. If you’re hear on the holidays, we add mint chocolate and other holiday flavorings.”

Unable to stop the grimace that crossed his face, unable to imagine and thinking of the taste of his childhood treat mixing with chocolate. If he was just shopping for himself, he would have just bought the white and red bean flavorings, but since he wasn’t shopping for himself, it wasn’t what he wanted that mattered, but Shirou. What he liked and didn’t like wasn’t up for discussion, it was all about Shirou. Moving to turn away, to purchase the chocolate that he held, he came to the choice and spoke up. “I’ll take three, one of each filling.” Attempting to ignore the knowing smile from the baker and the amused look that the green eyed man by his side, he took the wrapped taiyaki before heading back towards the front of the store.

~

With his jacket wrapped tightly around his body, zipped up to his chin so that no hint of the winter chill could reach inside. Bracing himself against the bitter wind as he stepped out of the store, the still warm taiyaki and chocolate tucked safely into the inner pockets of his jacket. The jingle of bells as the door opened behind behind him, he didn’t have to look to see Harry stepping beside him. Glancing enviously at the man next to him, who seemed not to be bothered by the cold as he was.

“Stop being a show off,” he muttered to himself, having caught the faintest of words just seconds ago and knew that the man had used the magic he had to warm himself up. “Why didn’t you use any of that on me?” He grumbled, shoving his glove covered hands deep into his pockets.

“You know that I can’t do that,” the muffled answer and the smirk like smile that Harry gave him, “I don’t want a repeat of what happened to cause you to revert to the age you used to be when you were young, that was a-” words frozen and the jerk of a dark head. he caught the narrowing of Harry’s eyes while a chill ran down his spine. The predatory like feeling, as though he was the pray in the line of sight of the hunter, something he wasn’t used to. Hiding back the grimace as the change hit him, barely catching the narrowing of eyes. “I don’t like the feeling I’m getting right now.” The crackle of power seemed to intensify the roaring in his head. His soul that had been calm in the wake of what had happened seemed to awaken, agitated by the searing pain that ripped through him, doubling him over on the sidewalk. Down on his knees, he barely heard the curses and the rumbling of traffic near by, trying to pull his hands off the dirty and cold sidewalk only to find himself balancing himself as he struggled.

Minutes pass, clenching his teeth as he managed to pull himself into standing, it was the unfamiliar hand on his arm that drew his attention from the pain to the hate that he was so used returned. Attempting to pull his arm free, fingers just curled tighter and pulled him along, away from where he nearly collapsed to a dark, abandoned alleyway. Through squinted eyes, he caught the hurried look that was shot of his shoulder.

“Grab my arm and hold on tight,” the hiss in his ear and though he was trying to hold back the pain he felt, Yonekuni jerked free.

“Though I don’t like it when you have to follow me around like a fucking babysitter, but you will not touch me!“ Though his lips were curled in a snarl, his words were hissed. And the look he wore seemed to be mirrored by Harry, it seem that his words meant nothing to the wizard. His hand was forced to grab onto Harry’s arm.

“You will hold on,” the authority in Harry’s voice, green eyes flashing behind glasses narrowed, “because this is going to be one hell of a ride.” A grin matched the tone of the man’s voice and the sudden pull at his navel, feeling as though he was being forced through a tight, rubber tube. Eyes clenched tightly close, the rapid flashes of light behind his eyelids before his feet hit the ground.

The sound of traffic that he had heard earlier was gone, replaced by the silence of the neighborhood. Feeling his arm being dropped, he staggered and bend over, bracing his hands on his knees. Stomach rolling, he fought back the nausea as the one who brought him here chuckled. Under the heavy jacket he wore, he could feel the slow formation of sweat droplets along the back of his neck and down his back. “What,” he muttered under his breath, “the hell was that?”

“It’s best if you don’t know, but it was the quickest way to get you back home.” The jerk of a head, looking up to see the looming form of the back of the house. Home. That’s right, he was back home. Shaking his head, suddenly feeling the bitter cold on his skin while he patted at his jacket to make sure that what he brought hadn’t be crushed by whatever the man had used to get him home. Pushing upwards and stretching his body, ignoring the the throbbing along his nerves. The itching and pain, reminding him of what had just happened, he followed along the stone path that lead up to the door of the back of the house. Chancing a look up at the window that opened to his and Shirou’s bedroom, seeing the outline of a familiar head. Hair that was longer that what Shirou had and the color that matched his. His body moving, forcing through the back door while the one he left behind was forgotten in his rage. Here he was, trying to make things up to Shirou and his brother was making a move on his mate.

With a flick of his wrist, slamming the door with a bone shattering thud, rattling the glass panels that decorated the door. Barely hearing the inquisitive voice of David, rounding up to the stairs and taking the steps two at a time. His foot was barely on the top landing before he was rushing down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of the door that would open to his and Shirou’s room. Reaching for the doorknob, it was the click of the doorknob, loud in the quiet hallway, it becoming like a roar, telling him to be prepared. The familiar mop of hair that had gotten him riled up just a minute ago. He wasn’t expecting to hear the sigh of relief when Hidekuni stepped back, allowing him inside.

“Yonekuni, you’re back. Good. Shirou, I hope you feel better.” The friendly smile and the quick look that was shot to him and then back to Shirou, he watched as his brother made his way out of the room.

“When did you suddenly turn tail and run?” He asked snidely, enjoying the narrowing of blue eyes. The insult didn’t have the desired affect that he was hoping for and instead of Hidekuni retorting like he thought he would, he was grabbed and dragged out of the bedroom. The door closing quietly behind them, as though not to disturb Shirou inside. The jaguar dropped the hold he had on him before whirling around to face him.

“I don’t believe what you said two weeks ago. I don’t believe that you’re trying to make it up to Shirou for all the hell you put him through. But if you’re serious about him. Really serious about him, then you should stick close to him.” The widening of his eyes and the narrowing of Hidekuni’s, joining the slight warning flare that the nekomata gave him. “Do you understand, Yonekuni? I found him leaning against the wall. Dizzy with a slight fever this morning, after you left. Of course,t he doctor inquired about you. He wondered what you did to him to cause Shirou to be in such a state, though the doctor didn’t tell me what was exactly wrong with him.” The sigh of frustration as Hidekuni attempted to push past him. “I care for Shirou, but you, you need to show Shirou that you care.”

“I have been and will continue to be doing so, so just keep your paws off of my mate.” He didn’t wait for Hidekuni’s response, moving past Hidekuni, who froze in his spot. Pausing at the door, he spoke up. “Thank you for keeping an eye out on Shirou.” Though his words were stiff with anger and frustration, what he spoke was the truth. If Hidekuni hadn’t been with Shirou, who knew what would have happened to the wolf. Holding his head up high, never looking back as he slipped back into the bedroom. Closing the door softly behind him, he turned to the bed and softly called out.

“Shirou?” The figure that had been laying down shifted, watching as the male slowly sit up and the curious gaze.

“Y-Yonekuni?” He bit his lip to keep himself from answering, instead, worked to unzip the heavy jacket, letting the slid from his shoulders before hanging it off the back of a chair that was situated just feet from the bed, as though someone had been sitting by Shirou’s side while he slept.

“How are you feeling?” A few steps was all it took as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, seeing Shirou flush at his words.

“I’m fine. I told Hidekuni that he’s over reacting to what happened this morning.” Though Shirou said this, the coloring to the heavyweight’s cheeks and the way the canine ducked his head, told him. The thick scent that made him weak in the knees every time he caught a whiff of what Shirou gave off, not that he’d tell him. With his heart racing, feeling as though it was trying to force it’s way up his throat, he knew exactly what was wrong, without Shirou voicing what he was experiencing. The rumbling of Shirou’s stomach temporarily took his mind off what he was smelling, though in the back of his mind, his soul wanted what Shirou’s body seemed to be offering and while he wanted to do what his soul was urging, the sound had him moving. Back to the chair, his hands fumbled with his jacket, reaching for the inner pocket, unable to stop the faint trembling of his hands before pulling out the chocolate and the taiyaki. Returning to the bed, taking the seat he abandoned before taking a deep breath.

“I-uh,” ducking his head, handing the items to Shirou, “here, I though of you today and thought that you may like to have these.” Turning his head away so the canine couldn’t see the embarrassment on his face. Memories of the first time he laid with Shirou had returned, the feel of skin under his fingers and lips, the clenching of the hot body below him. Shifting a little and swallowing down the groan that wanted to rise in his chest, he caught the look of surprise on Shirou’s face when he pulled out the chocolate and the neatly wrapped taiyaki.

“How did you-, you’ve been-” Shirou’s words stopped, his lips pressed tightly and he would have taken that as a sign that he screwed up, but the curling of the corner’s of Shirou’s lips told him that the male wasn’t upset. “Yonekuni,” his name breathed softly, feeling as though it was whispered into his ear, “you know, I never thought you’d be this serious. Making it up to be, you know? But these past two weeks, you-you’ve proved me wrong. No matter what happens between us, Yonekuni, I love you. It was,” Shirou paused, looking up at him with wide eyes, “the past three months have been hell, Yonekuni. I-I have to admit that I thought we were finished-” A loud yawn interrupted what Shirou was going to say, gently guiding Shirou to lay back. Completely tender and out of character for him, but he couldn’t help it. The gentle look that the wolf gave him and the glow that the male gave off.

“I have to confess, Yonekuni, I was sorely tempted to give in. Even though you were young, I had to hold back. It wouldn’t do you nor me any good for me to give into my desires.

He tried to hide his shock, though he figured he wasn’t doing a very good job at trying to hide it at the heavy wash of Shirou’s scent hit him. Biting down on the inside of his cheek, he could only smile at Shirou’s confession. “I’m eighteen, now,” a low murmur, brushing dark bangs away from Shirou’s eyes, the invitation in gray eyes as well as the exhaustion and the hints of pain told him that he had to wait, which he didn’t mind. “Sleep, Shirou. I’ll be here.”

~

Pulling his cloak tighter around his body, he cursed under his breath as he avoided being spotted, blending back into the shadows. Pressing his back against the while while his fingers curled around the wand that he had taken from the one he had bested in a duel. His prize, while nice as it was for what it’s purpose was, lacked what his has. The power the matched his on the perfect wavelength. The one he lost, on accident that happened at that damned muggle restaurant across from the three broomsticks, right on Charing cross road. That stupid fool, rushing into a rather full muggle restaurant, babbling about seeing animals, putting their whole world in danger of being revealed. And the stunt that cost him the loss of his want.

Shaking his head, breath hissing from between his clenched teeth, he eyed the house where he was sure-, no, knew where exactly his wand lay. Of course the person who took his wand was being guarded by an Auror, one that he knew. Time taken away from his job, hunting down the one who took his wand. He should have known a muggle had taken it, but he wouldn’t have thought that there would be something interesting about the group back in December. The same group that the rogue wizard, crazy as he was, that had caught his attention. That rogue wizard wasn’t as crazy as others thought he was. Oh, h saw the animals were people had been sitting and where they stood. They’d be there one second and be gone the next and after seeing all that, he didn’t lose his sanity over it. After all, with everything that he saw in his life, all the work and double crossing, it seemed to be perfectly normal. Except, it wasn’t and he knew it. But he kept his mouth quiet about it.

Though he kept his mouth quiet over everything, using disguises to track down what belonged to him, he couldn’t help but wanting to study the creatures. Cats and canines, a reptile, all could be worth a fortune on the black market. Both muggle and wizard, could have their uses for these creatures. He’d seen a few of them in the wilds of Britain, more when he traveled across Europe, keeping to the back roads where no one could or would recognize him. Giving the animals their space, they left him alone. And now, there was one staying in the place where his wand was being kept. A chance of taking back what was rightfully his and grabbing something he could sell to bring in extra money.

He thought for a moment before giving himself a mental shake of his head. He should just grab his wand and get out, without calling any attention to himself.

Sinking deeper into the shadows, he watched the movements of the two, watching the blond haired teen leave behind the Auror. Familiar wand movements and knew that the Auror, Potter, had detected him when he followed them along the streets earlier. One last glance, he turned and quietly left the house behind and the Auror who seemed to know as if he was there.

~

In the depths of sleep, comfortable, he faintly felt the movement that started to pull him awake. The sudden rush of heat as a hand trailed across his chest, slowly coming to a stop above his heart. He wanted to continue to sleep but the curiosity ate at him, finding himself opening his eyes to the darkness of the bedroom. Blankets that had been pulled up the night before were pushed down around his knees, almost as if it was done on purpose. The rough chuckle that he muffled when he caught the sight of the blankets that Shirou had pulled around his own waist, leaving him bare for the warm air of the bedroom. With the weight against his side, he smiled. For the first time since he first slept with Shirou, as much as he could remember, Shirou wasn’t sleeping with his back to him, but rather, close up against him. Attempting to sit up, the arm on his chest shifted, as if the wolf was trying to keep him down in his sleep.

Smiling to himself, he settled back down to wait for just the right moment to gently move Shirou’s arm and shift onto his side. In what little light he had, he trailed his fingers softly along the heavyweight’s jawline. Pheromones that Shirou had been giving off earlier lingered in the air, weaker though they seemed to call out to his soul. From his partner, urging him to reunite and become one, the way they used to be.

“What a strange creature you are,” he whispered softly, low enough so he wouldn’t disturb the canine as he confessed, “and yet, the thought of you being with someone else, I can’t stand to even think about it.”

“You don’t have to wait for me to sleep to say that, Yonekuni.” The sleepy voice answered while gray eyes blinked slowly at him. The smile that graced Shirou’s lips and the feel of hands on his cheek, a caress that was meant for lovers only. All you have to do is tell me that you want to be with me. That I’m not a burden. I’ve loved you since I was in middle school, Yonekuni. Yes, you broke my trust, but I’m tough. It’s just,” Shirou trailed off, looking worried, “your actions these past three months tested my will power. My willingness to go through the verbal abuse you heaved on me.” The smile that Shirou wore died. “I don’t want to give you up, you’re- you’re the one my soul has chosen Yonekuni.” His hand grabbed and slipped under the shirt that Shirou wore, being placed gently along the small bump of Shirou’s waist.

“My heart is yours and I hope so much that you don’t break it.”

Heart hammering hard, his mouth dry, he nodded as he leaned in, brushing his lips across Shirou’s in a kiss that felt and tasted as sweet as he imagined it to be. “I’ve thought about kissing you, Shirou. I could see the pain in your eyes and wish there was something I could do.” Words whispered against lips, the tip of his tongue licking at the corners of his lover’s lips. “I wanted you so much and as my memories slowly started to come back, I remember being saved by you.” Chuckling softly as he pulled back, catching the flare of heat in the wolf’s eyes that he knew were matched by his.

“I also remember trying to search for the one who saved me.” Ducking his head, he nuzzled along Shirou’s chin while his hand on Shirou’s stomach slipped down to finger at the edge of Shirou’s pants. “It took me some time, but I’m never letting you go.”

He didn’t give the wolf any warning, gently pushing the heavyweight onto his back before rearing up on his knees to kneel above his lover. “Last night, you were giving off those delicious pheromones of yours,” fingers brushed and traced the spot on Shirou’s neck, just below the male’s ear, “telling me how much your body wanted me. And I wanted to give in.” Trailing his gaze up and down Shirou’s body, pausing at the small swell that hid his unborn child. “I know I can’t do what I want, which is so much, but I can wait. It’s your turn, Shirou. Your turn to be treated.”

Scooting between spread legs, leaning down to taste the canine’s lips once more, holding his finger up to lips when Shirou murmured his name. “Don’t speak, just let me treat you.” Pulling his finger away, tasting the lips that he knew held secrets. Sounds rumbling from his chest at the taste and at the feel of hands pulling him closer, urging him on. Nosing the underside of Shirou’s chin, licking at the skin and tasting the salt of sweat that started to bead. Hands wandering, fingering the edges of Shirou’s shirt before pulling back to tug and remove the shirt.

Ducking his head, lips seeking and finding a pale, flat nipple while hands kept busy running up and down, slipping underneath Shirou as his mouth trailed down, dropping kisses and nipping at the pale skin that he longed to cover with his marks. Hiding his smile as his fingers slipped inside and found the hard flesh that strained at the clothing. With his head ducked, eyes down cast, he whispered what he wanted to do to Shirou, looking up to see the color of Shirou’s cheeks darkening. Fingers curled around the hard flesh that seemed to jump at his touch, cradling Shirou’s cock in the palm of his hand. “I would love to tease your body. Open you up and sink inside, to know the warmth and love that your body holds,” he admitted, pulling his hands free to pull down Shirou’s pants, “to take you the way I remember our first time happened.” Scooting back on the bed, his hands rubbing along hips that cradled him so perfectly.

“Do you know what else I remember?” He asked, his breath ghosting across Shirou’s full cock, wet with dribbling pre-cum and trembling with want and need. Grey eyes met his, widening as Shirou figured out what he had planned. “I remember your cries.”

~

A week had passed since Yonekuni had confessed to him that night, telling him of his fears and wants while the blond thought he was asleep. Reconciling as partners and lovers, though he couldn’t help but be a little wary, he did his best to believe in what Yonekuni had told him. But right now, the confession was the last thing on his mind, with the appointment that he had. In less than a week he was scheduled for surgery, where he and his baby would stay until the little one was strong enough to go home. Yonekuni had taken Hidekuni’s spot in taking him to the doctor’s, giving him the support that he wanted and needed and if he looked closely, he could see Yonekuni preen under the attention he gave the blond.

In the process of getting dressed, Shirou paused, hearing sounds from just outside the door. Looking over his shoulder in the hopes of catching a glimpse of Yonekuni, he cocked his head as silence replaced the sounds he heard. A chill that started to grow and form at the base of his neck, hair prickling as he felt the power, unseen and dangerous. Instincts awakening, urging and telling him to move. A trembling hand reached out, opening the bedroom door further, as though to prove to himself that he was only imagining things. Holding his breath, he stepped out of the room to glance up and down the hallway to see that he was the only occupant on the second floor. Sounds from the first floor, Yonekuni’s voice drifting up as he talked with someone and from that, he gave a sigh of relief. H shouldn’t have a reason for the feeling he had gotten. Still, it wasn’t everyday his soul got agitated like that.

Trying to calm his nerves, turning back into the bedroom he shook his head, focusing on forcing the moment out of his mind. “Get a hold of yourself, Shirou,” he chided himself, pulling on the shirt that had been laying on the bed, “what would Yonekuni think if you start imagining things?”

“Yes, what would he think?” The question hissed into his ear, blunt pressure pressed against the back of his neck. “Well, you shouldn’t worry about that. Now,” the cold words lowered, as though the person behind him was afraid to gaining the attention of those downstairs, “you have it, I know you do. You took it and I want it back.”

Feeling his body start to tremble, catching himself before giving his soul a flare. The faint intake of breath as he tried to step forward and another, breaking free from the fear as he reached the door. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he gasped as an invisible force stopped him, “I swear.” Gritting his teeth and holding back the tears as pressure surrounded his body. Feeling his feet leave the ground, being returned to stand in front of the man. Facing the older male, he caught the faint coloring of white in dark hair, aged lines around the down turned mouth and the hook like nose.

“You’re lying. You have my wand and I want it back.”

Racking his memory, he struggled to remember the scene from the restaurant before remembering. “Y-yeah, I grabbed it. But it was taken from me when Yonekuni and I were in the hospital. I thought it was just a stick.” He tried to defend himself but the disbelieving look that the man gave him told him he didn’t believe him. Unable to move his arms nor body, stuck in a standing position while the man looked around the room for a moment, eyes focused in concentration before cursing, grabbing a hold of him and pulled him.

Ripping like pain filled him as he was taken and he saw no more.


End file.
